The Rose & The Night
by C.C. Red
Summary: Jonathan Pine is an ex-military man, who is paired with Phoebe Smith, to take down notorious arms dealer Richard Roper. The two have personal vendettas against Roper and will stop at nothing to take him down. But the two find what Roper took from them on their mission to destroy him. I do not own The Night Manager storyline or characters. I do own the new character and new story
1. Meeting

Since Burr had sent Jonathan Pine almost everywhere possible to make sure that he would be able to form emotional attachments and leave, after recruiting him from a hotel in Sweden, where Pine has the Night Manager, to help take down an Arms Dealer, Richard Roper. Pine was all too happy to help take down the man who killed one of the only women he ever love, his sweet Sophie. Burr finally sends Pine to the Bahamas where Pine was to get work at a restaurant called Mama Lou's and where Burr had informed him that he would be meeting someone very important. The only information Pine had gotten about this person was a last name, Smith.

When Pine arrives at the small cottage on the beach walks around and discovers that someone is already living in the cottage. There are a few papers laying on the coffee table, along with a coffee mug. As Pine moves about the cottage, making his way into the kitchen a young woman steps out of the bedroom, wrapped in a towel.

As Pine turns to her she smiles, speaking with an American accent. "Mr. Pine, I presume."

Pine nods and walks close to the young lady, "Yes, Jonathan Pine, I'm guessing you're Smith."

The woman nods, "Phoebe please. I'm guessing Burr didn't tell you you were meeting a woman."

The hotelier smiles as he glances around the room, "Uh… No, she did not."

"Well, I suppose there are worse surprises." Smith drops her towel and reveals a cream colored cozzy under it. "Has Burr told you our cover story yet?"

Pine shifts his glance down and away from Smith. "Uh… No, she has not."

"Well, it seems like Burr isn't telling you a lot of things. What name did you steal to get down here?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, Jack Linden killed someone did he not? So who are you now?"

"Oh, umm… Thomas Quince."

"Nice to know what my new last name is." The hotelier looks to Smith rather confused, but doesn't speak. Before long she continues her thought, "Burr is having us pose as a married couple who moved down here, she thinks it will help us work our way into Roper's inner circle if you work on buttering up to Roper and I do the same to his wife."

"Aw," The hotelier nods, "So what is your alias then?"

"Natasha, for now. With your record I'm sure that Roper will change our names soon after we are with his group to keep police out of this hair."

"So, I'm married to a Russian."

"Yes." Smith nods as she puts on a loose, light dress.

"And how did we met?"

Smith gestures to the papers on the table, speaking as Pine looks over them, "We met after I moved to London. The two of us bonding over literature and films."

"Burr really was thought of everything, hasn't she?"

Smith nods, "Yes, everything down to getting out of the conversation of us not having children and an occasional coldness towards one another."

Pine nods, finishing up reading, "A miscarriage and an affair that followed."

"Exactly." Smith nods and looks over toward the window. "If we need that story. But if we do our jobs right and act like the loving married couple we should around Roper's group, we shouldn't."

"So the plan is for me to save Roper's son from a staged kidnapping then for the two of us to join his group."

"Roper's son means everything to him. More than his enterprise, more than his money, more than anything in the world. If you save him and make it looks believable, Roper will be in your debit."

Pine nods and sits the papers down on the table again, "Where should I put my things then? Since we'll be staying here for a while."

"Through there," Smith points to the bedroom she had come out of, "There is only one room, so looks like we will become very close very quickly. Dear Husband," by the end of her sentence Smith is speaking with a Russian accent.

Pine walks into the bedroom while his luggage and puts his things in the empty draws that Smith had left for him. When he comes back out he looks around the cottage and notices that Smith is going. As he looks around for her he comes to the glass door to the back porch, while over looks the ocean. Glancing out he sees Smith dancing around in the water. Splashing and looking genuinely happy.

Making his way down the path way from the porch to the beach Pine watches her with fascination. Once he is a few feet from the claim water he calls out to her. "You look happy."

Smith turns to Pine and smiles, "of course, the water is amazing. Care to join me?"

Pine looks down at his clothes, still in his light linen shirt and pants, "I don't really think I'm dressed for it."

Smith shrugs her shoulders and swims around a little more, "Oh well."

Pine chuckles softly and watches her swim for a little while longer, before she gets out and walks up the beach to him. "Well, you need to head up to Mama Lou's tomorrow and get a job."

"What about you?" Pine askes, as the two start back up the path to the cottage.

"I already have a job as a bartender there."

"Going by the name of Natasha? What have you been using as a last name."

"Petrov. My story has been I've been waiting my dear husband to finish at his old job before moving down here."

"But we wanted to get moved as soon as we could?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we? We have a beautiful cottage on the beach."

Once the two arrive back at the cottage Smith steps towards the bedroom, "I'm going to get washed up. Do you mind starting dinner?"

"Not all. I actually love to cook."


	2. Kidnapping

About a month had past since Pine and Smith had met each other, taking on the roles of Thomas and Natasha Quince. Pine had gotten a job at Mama Lou's as a cook. The two had been able to convince everyone around them that they were deeply in love. Even having co-workers back to the cottage for drinks and passing off the loving home life.

The night had come when the plan would begin to unfold and Richard Roper and his party had arrived at Mama Lou's. As a result Pine and Smith made sure that the two of them were seen by at least one member of Roper's group, at least once. The two were lucky enough they were spotted by two different members of the group, twice. Once then the two arrived at work, when Pine was being rather affectionate toward Smith, as the two walked into the backroom, out of uniform. The second being when Pine was on break and he visited Smith as the bar, a few feet away from Roper's groups' table, and the two gave the other a few long gazes and cheek strokes.

When Roper's group arrived they came up the path up from the boat and where they had docked. Roper was an older man, as were the other men in his group are the same, Sandy Langbourne and Lance Corkoran, otherwise known as Corky, Roper's right and left hands, and then a few guards, Frisky and Tabby. Pine recognizes all of them from Hier Misters, but none of them look closely enough to recognize Pine. Their women came in a bit more of a variety, if they had one at all. Roper's wife Jed was young and tall, her blonde hair cut short and her white dress hangs ingeniously off her small body. The wife of Sandy Langbourne, Caroline, is also blonde, with her hair down past her shoulders. But she is much shorter than Jed, in terms of height, almost the size Smith, but she is more age appropriate for her husband, unlike Jed and Roper, and seems to be more interested in the children at the party then anything else. Most of the children at the party belong to the Langboures and one belongs to Roper, Daniel. Daniel is about 10 or 11 and looks much like his father, apart from his dark curls, as Roper's hair has more of a salt and pepper color.

As the night went on and the sunset, Roper's group had begun to relax and unwind. The children had been playing games with some of the staff at Mama Lou's, taking part in crab races and other things. But soon there was a shift in the air when two men run up and grab Daniel.

"Nobody move! Nobody move!" one of the men shouts.

"This is a robbery," the other shouts.

Frisky and Tabby run up and pull out their guns, but the man holding Daniel puts his gun to Daniel's temple, while the other points it at the two of them. The men's shouts over lap.

"Why do you got guns? You police?" the second robber asks. "You police?"

"No, no, no, they're with me," Rooper speaks calmly.

"Put the guns on the floor!" The man holding Daniel shouts. "On the floor."

Jed puts her hands up and begins to cry, "Roper, please, Goddamn it, Roper."

"Frisky, Tabby, do what he says." Roper still speaks calmly.

"On the floor." the man demands again.

"And everyone stay very, very 're going to do exactly what this gentleman wants us to do. And everything is going to be fine."

"You are a rich man." The man shifts his focus to Roper.

"Yes, I am a rich man. I'm going to give you all the money we have, I'm going to give you wallets, jewelry. We'll give you anything in the restaurant till. And then, you're going to leave. Right?"

As Roper addresses the men, Pine walks up at the back of the group. Seeing him Smith looks over and nods, letting him know the plan is in motion. Then she does Pine moves back and gets ready to stop the men with Daniel.

"Jorge, will you check the till, please?"

"Tell him no alarms."

"No alarms, Jorge. And slowly! Everybody stay very, very calm."

"Dad!" Daniel whimpers.

"It's alright, just keep looking at me."

"Back off. Back off." The man demands.

"Tabby, Tabby, Tabby, step back…"

"Back off. He's your boy?"

"Yes. He's my boy." Daniel continues to whimper as Ropers talks to the men. "Danny, it's fine, just keep looking at me. It's fine. Jewelry. Wallets. Just give him everything we have. Ok."

"In the bag!" The man shouts.

"It's alright, Danny."

"That's all? Where is the real money?" The second man questions looking into the bag. "That's shit, man! Where is the rest?!"

"We can send for some money. How much do we have, Corks?"

"About 100."

"There you are, $100,000. We can have it here in 15 minutes." Daniel continues sobbing, "All you have to do it let the boy go. It's alright, Danny. It's alright."

The two men look to each and then back to the group, "We contact you. We contact you. You bring the money to us. We give you back the boy."

"No. No. NO. No . NO! We will give you money, we will give you money! But you have to leave the boy here."

"We contact you!" With that the two men turn and run off with Daniel.

As they do Daniel shouts, "Dad! Dad!" As he is dug away.

As the two men make their way out with Daniel in hand, they run into Pine. As quickly as he can, Pine separates Daniel from the men and sends him back up the stairs. Smith had been able to sneak her way behind the men and is the first person that Daniel reaches, clinging to her legs as Roper and his group come up the path. As soon as he sees Jed, Daniel runs over to her. All the while Pine is fitting the two men, managing to break one of their arms in two places, but receiving rather savage beating himself.

When the group gets down to Pine he is laying on the ground, bloody and bruised. Langbourne stops over him, "Who is he? Where the hell did he come from?"

"He's our seasonal sous-chef from England. He was working in the kitchen," One of Mama Lou's waiters comes up behind the men.

One of the men looks over Pine, "I know him. His Thomas Quince. He is from Devon in England."

"No, he's bloody not!" Rooper bends down, "You're pine, from Switzerland. What are you going here? You hearing me, Pine? We're going to get you out of here. Corky, get the boats ready, will you? And call the hospital."

"Which one?"

"Well, our one, not the death trap on the main drag. Tell them to get ready to operate, and get a hold of the Israeli fellow. Dr. Shimon. Drag him away from whatever Russian party he is currently at." Roper looks from Corky back to Pine, "You must have given them the fright of their lives."

"No police. No police." Pine whispers.

"Right, Jorge. I think we can keep this between us, can't we? I'll pay for any damage done. Corky can sort the bill." Roper gestures off Jorge and Corky. "Anyone you want us to call? A girlfriend? Family? What about that tasty little thing at the bar?"

"Na… Natasha…" Pine whispers before he blacks out.


	3. Thomas Quince

In the weeks while Pine is unconscious recovering from his fight with the robbers, who did quite a number on him, Burr had put out an international warrant for the arrest of Thomas Quince, Jonathan Pine, and Jack Linden. For Murder, multiple theft, dope-running, obtaining a false passport, identity theft, and anything else they could think of.

While Pine is sleeping he can hear Smith talking to him in her Russian accent, which he took to mean someone else is near. "Thomas, I'm not sure if you can hear me. They say your face is mending well. You've also cracker several ribs. You're so brave, you are going to be fine."

"Dr. Shimon's the very best," Pine then hears Jed's voice, "otherwise Roper wouldn't use him. Roper is away on business, but he'll be back soon and he can't wait to see you, Thomas."

"Where… am… I?" Pine speaks softly.

But the person to answer isn't one of the girls, but Daniel. "Are you awake?" As Pine opens his eyes slightly and looks around the room, he sees that only Daniel and Frisky are in the room. "My father says I'm to thank you for saving my life. I'm sorry I ran away from the table. I won't do it again." Daniel holds up a book, "Do you want me to read to you about squid?"

Pine dozes back off and when he wakes up again he is able to sit up and sees Corky and Smith. "Piss off, would you, Frisky, old love?" Corky turns to Frisky.

"Hi Darling," Smith walks over to Pine and sits on the bed next to him and takes his hand, as she does Pine reaches up and rubs his cheek, adding that sense of love and care.

"Well, that's a better color," Corky comments, "Lovely deep purple. Better than the blue baboon look of last week. And sitting up! Dare one hope we're on the mend?"

"Actually," Pine looks from Smith to Corky, "I'd like to go soon, please."

"Absolutely, old boy, soon as the Chief gets back. What do I call you, by the way? When I was doing the forms at the hospital, I had a conundrum. Well, I thought, this is a bit rum. Is he a Thomas Quince, or is he a Jonathan Pine? So I put Mordechai Phillips." Corky laughs, "Do this day, I've no idea why."

Smith looks over to Pine, "Thomas, what is he talking about?"

"Mind if I smoke?" Corky asks, "Smoke ourselves, do we? In better times?"

"A bit." Pine comments, not answering Smith's question. "Nothing like a fag when you're cooking."

"Do you want one now?"

"No, thanks."

"Bloody good grub at that place you two were working. Were those saucy mussels all your work?"

Smith nods and responds with a smile, "Of course, my Thomas is an amazing cook."

Pine smiles over at Smith, as Corky continues, "And did you cook at that Swiss hotel? Or… merely rob the place?"

The smile fades from Pines face for a moment as Smith looks at him as if this is the first time he is hearing any of this. "Darling, do you mind if the Major and I speak alone?"

Smith sighs and nods, giving Pine a quick kiss before she stands, "I'll see you later."

"Of course, my love." Pine replies, "As soon as I'm up, we're going dancing."

Corky waits until Smith is out of the room before speaking again, sitting in the chair next to the bed "It's a tricky one, you see. The Chief is stickler for details,so we called the Meister's Hotel to ask for a reference, and it turns out you are nothing more than a common thief. 40,000 euros swiped from the safe, the police called, Herr Meister's positively seething. No wonder the Chief has a few questions to ask. But he says they can wait until you're better. But that must have set you and the little tart up nicely."

"Don't talk about her like that. She knows nothing about that and I don't want her too." Pine snaps at Corky, rather protectively, as any husband would.

"I'm not so sure we're quite as poorly as we're making out. In fact, I'm not sure at all about you, Pine. I think you might be stringing us along. Hmm?" Pine doesn't answer Corky,"And if that's the case, when you're better, I will hood you, and hand you up by those lovely ankles until the truth falls out of you by gravity. Maybe even do the same to take tasty thing of yours."

"She doesn't know anything."

"Toodle-oo. Frisky, piss off back in again, would you?" When Frisky comes back in, Corky walks over to him, "You know the best way to make a bloke talk? Fizzy drink treatment. Up the the mouth. And if you've got a funnel handy. Oh, it's even better. Hit you right in the switchboard. It's bloody diabolical."

With in a few days Pine is well enough to get up. Smith is the first person to visit him that day, with Frisky still in the room. He never seems to leave. "Good Morning, love." Smith smiles over to Pine.

As Pine looks over to Smith he slowly stands up and turn to her, "Good morning."

Pine and Smith hug each other and greet the other lovingly and romantically. When Smith leans in and kisses Pine he winces softly, as she hits his, still very bruised, face.

"The boss is ready to speak to you," Frisky comments as the two embrace each other.

As the three of them head out of the room and upstairs, Pine holds Smith's hand and the two stay very close to one another. When they reach the top of the stairs Roper and Daniel are on a couch.

"Ah, there he is." Roper comments before nudging Daniel, "Dans, you're on."

"Thank you very much, sir, for rescuing me. I hope you're feeling better."

Pine smiles to Daniel, "You're very welcome."

"Alright, now scram." Roper comments, "See if you can catch us some mackerel for supper. And take the dogs, will you? Go on, Shirley. Go on, you foul-smelling creature." As Roper talks there is a buzzing outside, "What the hell is that noise?"

"Oh, Javier is blowing leaves," Frisky comments.

"Well, tell him to knock it off, will you? Cease and desist." Roper looks up to Pine, "How's the face?"

"It's fine."

Roper nods, "We'll be alright. So, what do you want?"

"I'd like to… to go back to the restaurant, if that's alright."

"That's not what I meant. What do you want… from the world?"

Pine answers as the lead blower stops, "I don't know. I haven't got a plan. Other than to be with Nat."

"I don't believe you. You've never relaxed in your life. Just sit down." Roper sighs, as Pine and Smith sit down on the couch, still close to one another, " Everyone assumes that I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth. It's balls. My father was an Oxford shire auctioneer, taught me the price of everything, but the drive to create all of this, that comes from me and me alone. Where does it come from in you?"

"I'm not sure I have what you describe." Pine comments, glance over to Smith before turning back to Roper, "Ok, you patched me up, We're very grateful for that, and now we'd like to go."

"Corky can't make you out, you see. Either of you. Suspicious chap, Corks. He's got bad vibes about you two. Why did you kill that fellow in Devon?" As Roper asks this, Pine straightens up, but remains slightly. "It's all over the wire. We had to call the police, no choice. They'll be here any minute." Pine doesn't stir as Smith looks between the two men confused. Roper smirks at Pine, "You are a cool cucumber, aren't you?"

"He cheated me." Pine comments.

"And you didn't like that?"

"No, I didn't."

"Quite right."

Corky walks in, hanging up his phone, "The MacArthurs have confirmed for dinner, so… that makes 12 tonight," he looks over to Pine and Smith, "Or 14."

"Come and tell us why you think these two are bad apples, Corky?"

"Well, his references aren't too clever."

"Luckily for you, old Jorge was so desperate for a sous chef, he didn't bother to check them."

"You fake them, Pine?"

Pine sighs, "I needed a job. I had to help support my family." He looks over to Smith, who is still acting rather confused. Pine looks back to Roper before continuing, "I need it fast, I didn't have time for formalities."

"What about Natasha, Cork?"

"She's too quiet."

"Well of course she is Corky. Her husband was nearly killed, she knows one and English isn't even the poor girl's first language." Corky scoffs at Ropers, "where'd you get the passport, Pine?"

"I met a girl,,, in Devon."

"Didn't we all. Pretty little thing." Rope pulls out a photo of the women Pine had been seeing in Devon, "Who's Quince?"

"Her ex. He'd never been abroad, he'd never had a passport, so I took his name."

"You've taken a lot of names, haven't you? It makes a man wonder who you really are." Roper pauses for a moment. "So, father killed in Belfast, no close relationship with mother, married before for six months, we can assume not a triumph. Two tours in Iraq, distinguished service. And on return, what? Despair, depression, and than five years as a night owl in the hotel business. What was that? Hibernation? Burying yourself alive? And then a sudden moment of madness. Thieving, narcotics… murder, before marrying this lovely thing," Roper motions over to Smith, "this is bloody chaos, Jonathan. Do you even know who are you? Clearly Natasha doesn't, judging from the looks she's giving you."

"She didn't know anything about this and I didn't want her too."

"Those two chaps you smashed up in the restaurant, did you know them?"

"No."

"They hadn't eaten there before? Ever sailed a boat for them?"

"Is this some kind of interrogation?"

"Let's pretend it is. Did you cook for them?"

"No."

"The mussels were marvelous, by the way. You weren't the look out guy? You didn't switch roles halfway through?"

"No."

"That's another of Corky's theories."

"Listen, we haven't asked for anything, alright? I don't expect a reward, I certainly don't appreciate this investigation into my personal life. And, I don't know about Nat, but frankly, I'm bored of your hospitality. Maybe I'm not squeaky-clean, but nor, I suspect, are you and your little friend here," Pine gestures to Corky. "So maybe we just leave it at that."

"Little Friend!"

Pine stands and takes Smith by the hand, walking toward the stairs, "Where are you going?" Roper calls out.

"We're leaving."

"What are you going to do for a passport?"

"I have a passport in the name Thomas Quince. Where is it?"

"Corky, sock him the bad news."

Corky smiles, "The passport's gone, old love. Thomas Quince had to be shredded."

"What are you talking about?" Pine steps back toward Corky.

"It's no good getting in a panic, my dear. Your cover's blown sky-high. Tom Quince is on every wanted list on God's Earth. Murder, theft, sadly no buggery, but we'll work on that."

"That was my passport. That was mine!" Pine shouts.

"Thomas," Smith calls out, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Please…"

"Well, you're going to have to learn to be someone else, aren't you." Roper comments, "Both of you will." As he hears the door open Roper turns and shouts, "I said no-one in here!"

"Sorry, baby." Jed puts her hands up as she walks in, "I didn't know. Jesus!"

"Sorry, my darling, I didn't know it was you. It's actually good news. Thomas and Natasha are going to be staying for a while, till Thomas is fighting fit again."

"Oh, that's great." Jed smiles, "Would you two want to come for a swim?"

"Go on." Roper gestures out the door, "Corky can lend you some Speedos, Thomas."

"I'd like to." Corky comments.

"And Natasha, you can just one of Jed's. Corky, why don't you put them in the fisherman's cottage at the end of the estate, while we work out what to do with them."


	4. Ice Cream

Corky had been given the job of showing Pine and Smith to the cabin at the end of the estate, "Now, house rules." He comments turning back to the two, who are holding hands as they stop a few feet behind Corks, Tabby right behind him,"No phones, no postcards to Devon dumplings. No messages in a bottle. The chief values privacy… as do we all." Corky toss Pine a set of keys and then gestures down the way, "All the way down to the beach, as far as you can go, and on the right. Alternatively, fill your pockets with stones, walk into the sea… and keep going." Corky smirks as he looks between Pine and Smith.

The two nod and turn, making their way as quickly as they can to the cottage. Smith looks around, still speaking with her accent, "It's not a nice as we had before, but it's still very nice."

Pine nods, "it's not as homey as before that's for sure, but I suppose it will work."

"At least you're on your feet again," Smith smiles over to Pine and signs out, 'look for microphones.'

"I promised you I would be, didn't I?" Pine nods before looking around.

"I recall you promised me a dance once you were on your feet, Thomas."

"Do you even still want to dance with me, after all you heard? I imagine if you could you would leave."

Smith shakes her head as she begins to look around as well, "I always knew you were hiding something from me Thomas, just how quickly you wanted to move told me that. But I never imagined anything like this."

"I understand if you hate me," Pine turns to Smith and signs, 'I don't see anything yet.'

'Keep looking, we can't be too safe.' Smith signs back, "I don't hate you. I am surprised and a little thrown off, but I don't hate you."

"I understand…" Pine nods, "I'll sleep on the couch if you'd like."

Smith shakes her head, "Is there a point? This place has one bed room and the couch is outside."

The two look for a few more hours, trying to find anything, and come up empty handed. But they keep up the act of man and wife, still, just in case they missed something or someone comes down to see them.

The next morning, bright and early, to go for a run along the beach. When he gets back to the cottage, there is a pair of trainers there, with a note,

 _Hoping you can fill them._

 _R. R._

When Pine steps inside the cottage and looks into the bedroom, he sees Smith is still asleep. He walks over to the bed and sits beside her, moving some hair out of her face, trying not to wake her. The two had been up for days on end trying to get here and would do the same in a few days, trying to get close to Roper and his group, so the best thing now would be for her to sleep.

When Smith wakes and gets around, Pine is out. When she makes her way to the estate, Pine is playing tennis with Roper. When Pine notices her and gets an opportunity he walks over and gives her a sweet kiss and places a hand on the small of her back. "Good morning, my love."

Smith smiles up to Pine, "good morning."

Roper calls out to the two of them, "Natasha, my dear, Jeds is over at the pool if you'd like to join her."

"Of course," Smith nods, "Don't go easy on him, Mr. Roper."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Pine continues the game with Roper, but soon joins the two women at the pool, the two of them sitting on the edge as Pine swims laps. Corky slowly walks down the steps and Pine exits the pool, clear to him that Corky wishes to speak.

Corky hands Pine a towel, "off every tree you may freely eat… maids, serving wenches, cooks, typists, masseuses, even the lady who comes to clip the canary's claws. And the same for your young wife. But if you lay one hand on that precious fruit," Corky gestures over to Jeds, who is laughing and talking to Smith on the other side of the pool, "then like the Belgians in the Congo, we'll chop it off." Corky pauses, "and I don't mean the hand."

A few weeks go by, and the two spies do their best to get close to the group, making head way will all but Pine and Corky it would seem. Corky had warmed up to Smith, but for some reason couldn't to Pine. One afternoon, Pine and Smith are shown to Roper's top deck by one of the maids, "Senor Roper."

Roper looks up to Pine and Smith as they walk onto the deck, "Morning," Pine smiles, "we were wondering if we might take Danny into town?"

"What for?" Roper questions.

"A change."

Roper nods, "he likes the two of you, doesn't he?"

"I hope so," Pine looks back to Smith, "We like him."

"Frisky and Tabby will go with you." Pine and Smith nod, before stepping away, "Pine…" Roper calls out, "thank you."

The four head out of the afternoon, Frisky and Tabby in the front seats, and Pine, Smith, and Danny in the back. Danny sitting between Pine and Smith as they drive.

"Where are we going?" Danny asks, excited.

"Into town." Smith smiles to Danny, "We thought you'd like to get away from the estate for a little while."

Danny laughs, "I love your accent, auntie Nat."

Smith smiles and looks over to Pine, "As do I." Pine smiles.

When the group arrives in town, Danny, Pine, and Smith walk around, almost like a small family, with Frisky and Tabby a few feet begin. Danny is walking hand in hand with both Pine and Smith as they walk. Pine glances back every now and then to Frisky and Tabby, "Do you always have this much company, Danny?"

Pine and Smith look around, noticing Burr getting out of a car nearby.

Danny looks back the Frisky and Tabby then up to Pine, "Since the restaurant."

"It's a bit boring, isn't it."

"Yeah…" Danny answers a bit saddened.

Noticing this Pine stops, picking Danny up and putting him on his shoulders. Danny gasps and Frisky and Tabby react as if the pair is taking the child, lunging forward. Pine chuckles, "it's OK. It's all right." Danny laughs as they continue walking.

The three walk for a moment before Smith reaches up and takes Danny's hand, speaking loudly so that Burr and hear her, but to everyone else it seems to be so Danny can hear her. "Danny?"

"Yeah?" Danny replies.

"What do you say…" Smith looks up to Danny, "to an ice cream? Yeah?"

"Yeah." Danny gets rather excited.

"Great." Pine replies with a smile as he puts Danny down, "actually… why don't you ask Frisky and Tabby if they want an ice cream as well, huh?"

"Okay," Danny nods and runs back to Frisky and Tabby who are only about two yards away, before running back. "They didn't want one."

Smith shakes her head as she look down to Danny, "they don't want one? Very strange, aren't they?"

Danny nods as three walk toward the ice cream stand, "yeah, especially on a day like this, who wouldn't want an ice cream?"

"What's your favourite flavour?" Smith answers as Danny takes her hand.

"Pistachio."

"Pistachio?" Smith questions before Pine orders their ice cream in Spanish, Smith looks over, behind Pine and see's Burr, "Danny? Do you know who's… coming to the party on Sunday?"

"It's a select group, around 25." Danny replies, a little confused.

As Danny answers, Burr walks up to the stand, "sorry, I need to hear the complete list, all the names of all your ice creams." The ice cream man hands Burr a list and she looks over it, "oh, gracias," She looks over to the three, "Sorry."

Pine looks down to Danny, "I think Sandy and Caroline will probably be there, won't they?"

Danny shrugs, "i don't know who's coming."

"You see, I've got this problem, it's Major Corcoran. I don't think he likes me very much."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. But he's trying to find out everything he can about ,e. All the way back to the time of the ancient Egyptians." Pine chuckles, as does Danny and Smith. The ice cream man hands the three their ice cream and they smile, "gracias."

The next afternoon the three spend their time by the beach, "So, how often do you come here, Danny?" Smith asks from the dry shore as Pine and Danny and wadding in the water, it coming up to Pine calves and Danny's knees.

"Only in the summer."

"It must be nice to see Dad, though?" Pine comments, skipping a rock. "Do you play tennis with him?"

"I have lessons with Lewis. Roper's not here much."

"Well, I suppose he works hard, eh?"

"That's why he has such a big house."

"I bet you've counted the rooms." Smith laughs,

"23." Danny nods. "There's three kitchens and a big office by the pool. And there's Roper's secret study in his bedroom, but no-one's allowed in there."

"Except you? Special Guest?"

"I'm not," Danny shakes his head, "he calls it The Citadel. And there's on key… and he hides it."

"Do you know what's inside?" Pine looks down to Danny.

"He says it's full of peppermints."

"Well, I'd lock it up too if I were him." Smith jokes, as she walks out into the water with the boys.

"Plus, there's an alarm. They test it every day at 11."

Pine turns to Smith, hearing her walk in the water. "Be careful, darling. We wouldn't want you falling."

"You have to be really careful." Danny nods.

"Why?" Smith asks as she gets to Pine.

"This is where I cut my foot last year. Roper made me stand in the sea for about half an hour because of the salt."


	5. The Party

While Pine and Smith skip rocks with Danny, Roper comes down to the beach and joins the group. Soon Danny runs inside to spend some time with Jeds and the Longbourne children. The adult staying and skipping stones. Soon Smith tires of the active and Pine walks her back to shore, where the two sit, leaving Roper in the Ocean to skip rocks.

"Are you two pink?" Roper asks looking over his shoulder to Pine, before turning back to the ocean, throwing another rock, "socialists, left-wing, March of History, that sort of thing? It wouldn't bother me if you were, it's another one of Corky's bugbears."

"He seems to have a few." Pine wraps an arm around Smith's waist.

"Yeah. Been in a lot of foxholes, me and Corky. Once spent a week together in a police cell in Delhi. I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my whole life."

"Was he drinking then?"

"Thomas," Smith whispers.

Roper turns back to the couple, "well, now, that is a deeply odd thing to say."

"Thomas just means that Corkran enjoys his liquor is all."

"What business is it of yours how much he drinks?"

Pine takes a deep breath, "when my father was serving in Belfast a sergeant in his platoon got drunk one night, told a local girl what the next day's operation was." Pine pauses looking over to Nat, "The man I loved most in the world was dead for five pints of lager and the promise of a quickie." Nat hangs his head as if she is apologetic for bring up the pain of her 'husband's' past, when in reality, the two had planned this conversation with Roper, down to a T.

"Right," Roper takes a few steps toward the couple "So you don't drink and you're not pink, what are you? Me, I'm a free man. Free to think, free to work, free to climb a mountain or lie in bed all day eating peppermint creams without any bugger telling me how."

Pine looks up to Roper, " Then I'm a free man."

"Oh, that's the free part, the man part's a little different. See, children grow up thinking the adult world is ordered, rational, fit for purpose. It's crap… becoming a man, or a woman is realizing… that it's all rotten. Realizing how to celebrate that rottenness, that's freedom."

The next morning Pine and Smith wake in time to see the Loungbrone family and nanny arrive since they don't stay at the estate. The two watch as Sandy helps the nanny out of the car, holding her hand a little too long as she exits. Caroline, Sandy's wife, looks over to Pine and Smith, nodding her head as if to say hello. Pine returns the nod, while Smith waves. The Loungbrones had arrived in time for Roper's party. The two of them turning and walking hand in hand over to Roper, who is greeting all the guests. Pine and Smith start to approach the group in time to see Roper greet a handful more guests, trying to place a name to the face of everyone they see.

Pine looks around and notices Jeds isn't at the party yet, "I'm going to get Jed." Pine peeks Smith on the cheek before whisper, "I'll use the chance to sneak around a little."

As Pine pulls away Smith stops him, "No, I'll go get her. You enjoy the party"

Pine nods, agreeing to Smith going instead of him, after all, it would look less suspicious for a woman to go get Jed then it would for Pine to go. As Smith walks in she kicks off her sandals, so she doesn't make much noise, carrying them in her hand as she walks around. As she heads up the stairs she looks around to see all the doors on the lower level are open. Most of the doors on the upper level are closed since they are mostly bedrooms. As Smith passes a door she hears muffled speaking from inside and slowly opens the door. When she opens the door she sees Jed on the bed, naked, curled into a ball, crying.

Smith slowly closes the door, before knocking and opening it again, Jed gasps and turns to her, "I'm sorry to interrupt. The guests are arriving and the party's going to start soon." With that Smith closes the door and heads back downstairs and out to the party, Jed arrives shortly after.

The ladies arrive they find Pine listening to Roper show a game to the children, Jed sits next to Daniel and Smith walks over to Pine, who wraps an arm around her and pulls her close, as she does the same.

"The story begins in Egypt 4,500 years ago. The ancient Egyptians invented this game. It is literally the oldest trick in the book. Now, you start with a ball." Roper holds up a red ball, "you lay one cup like that, one cup like that, one cup like that…" Roper places two cups open end down, while the other he places on his hand, that had the ball in it only a moment ago, "Now, I'm going to take the ball and i"m going to place the ball in the cup. Shake the cup. Turn it over." Roper places the last cup at the end of the row. "All right, now, you have to watch very closely. You have to watch the cups. I"m going to move these two round like that. This one round like that." Roper moves the cups around, "Everybody clear on where the ball is now? Dannyy, Where's the ball?" Danny points to the cup on the end, that Roper had 'placed,' the ball in, "You think the ball's here?" Roper lifts the cup in the middle, "No, Danny, the ball's in the middle!" The group laughs, even Daniel, "You're not watching the cups, Danny." Roper looks up to Pine and Smith at the back of the group, "Thoams is watching the cups, aren't you, Thomas?"

Smith looks up to Pine, "Why don't' we dance?"

Pine chuckles, "Dance? Whatever for?"

"Because you promised we would once you got better."

Smith looks up to Pine for a moment, before he leans down, giving her a soft peek, "Alright."

Smith smiles and turns, leading Pine to the small dance floor, which is empty. As the two dance the move close to Apo, one of the guests, speaking to Sandy. The two dance but stay close enough to hear the men 's, "He can't stop his mouth." Apo shakes his head.

"Corky can get a little overexcited when he's drunk."

"Yes, that is what Mr. Barghati is worried about. According to our friend, he has been shooting his mouth off, talking about things he should not. Barghati doesn't want him involved, a condition of the deal."

"Thanks for that, Apo." Sandy nods before walking over to Roper, who has left the children and walked over to speak Jed and a few other guests. Pine and Smith still within earshot, "I am so sorry to interrupt, but can I just borrow the old man for a second?"

Jed nods, "oh, of course."

"Thank you."

"Excuse me," Roper nods before he and Sandy leave the group, Jed excusing her self as well.

Pine and Smith stop dancing and move to the drink counter, so they can hear Sandy and Roper, "I have just spoken to Apo, and he has a…"

Before the can hear more Jed walks over with a smile, "Thomas. Nat."

Smith smiles, "Hello, Jed."

"Oh, I just love that accent of yours. I swear if I could, I would leave Roper for you, you little minx."

Smith laughs softly as Pine pulls her in for a rather awkward hug, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"For God's sake…" Roper exclaims.

"Roper." Jed calls out, as she does Roper turns his head to her, "The Quinces and I are going to go for a little stroll."

"Alright, darling." Roper nods. Jed walks away before they leave Pine and Smith hear Roper speaking to Frisky, "Frisky, Major Corkoran is here with some friends of Dorothy that I would like to have escorted from the premises. You and Tabby can make as much noise as you like, alright?"

Pine and Smith catch up with Jed quickly and the three begin a stroll down the beach as the three carry their shoes. Pine with his arm around Smith and Jed splashing in the water as she walks, "Who are all these people?" Smith asks.

"How should I know," Jed shrugs.

"You're not curious?" Pine looks over Smith's head to Jed.

"Why should I be? It's business."

"Which is what?"

"Buying and selling agricultural equipment." Jed pauses for a moment "Caro says Sandy tells her everything. That would drive me insane." She pauses again before looking to Smith, "You shouldn't have seen me like that today, in my bedroom."

"I'm sorry," Smith shakes her head, "The door was open. I thought you were dressed."

"That's not what I meant," Jed shakes her head, "I don't care who sees me naked. I do care who sees me crying. You tell no-one you saw that." Jed looks to Pine, "And you tell no one you heard this, is that clear?"

The two nod, "of course."

Jed smiles and turns to the ocean, " I'm going swimming," She looks over to Smith, over her shoulder, "Wanna come?"

Smith looks up to Pine, who shrugs his shoulders before nudging her forward. Smith turns back to Jed, "Why not?"

"What about you, Thomas?"

"I don't think that would be wise." Pine shakes his head as the women behind to disrobe.

"There's no current," Jed unzips her dress.

"That's not quite what I meant." Pine sighs.

"I know it wasn't." Jed looks over to Pine, before looking to Smith, "Is he always like this?"

Smith nods as the two women walk out into the ocean, "I'm afraid so."

Jed looks back to Pine, "one day, Thomas, you'll live a little." Jed calls out, "there she goes, beyond the ha-ha!"

Jed dives in and Smith falls suit. The two women swimming and splashing around as Pine stands on the bank and watches them. Pine is reminded that the last time he saw Smith this happy was the day they met and she was swimming in the ocean. As he waits for the women to finish their swim, he lets his mind drift back to that day. Later that night Pine finds himself thinking about Smith, thinking about her swimming in the ocean with Jed and how truly beautiful she looked.

Smith is fast asleep in the bed next to him and as he thinks he can't help but prop himself up on his elbow and smile as he gazes upon her face. As he brushes some hair out of her face and strokes her cheek, Smith wakes, looking up to Pine rather confused, "Is everything all right, Thomas?" Smith still speaking with the accent that Pine has grown quite accustomed too over this past month.

Pine nods and whispers, "Of course, just couldn't sleep. Too cold, I suppose."

Smith nods before snuggling up to Pine's chest, quickly falling back asleep. Pine lays there for a moment with Smith in his arms, stroking her back before falling asleep as well.


	6. Caroline

The next morning Pine wakes before MSith, as he does almost every morning and heads up to the pool, where he finds Caroline sitting there. "Moring."

"Hi." Caroline turns to Pine and smiles.

"Are you not swimming?"

"I'm not in the mood." Caroline turns her head back to the overview of the ocean, over the side of the pool as Pine sits next to her. "I like you and that wife of yours, Thomas. You two see everything and say nothing." Caroline chuckles, holding back tears. "My husband is screwing our nanny." Caroline wipes a tear from her cheek, "What a cliche. Jed said I should have hired an uglier girl but the agency only had stunners." Caroline turns to Pine, handing him a tube of sunscreen, "Could you do my back?" Pine looks up to Caroline a little hesitant but takes the tube. "Don't worry, I don't want to sleep with you." Caroline turns back and moves her hair, "Why is he keeping you here?"

Pine puts some sunscreen on his hands then starts putting it on Caroline's back, "I don't know."

"Grooming you, is he?"

"For what?"

Caroline turns back to Pine, "You just be careful." Caroline turns back, "Roper's planning a big arms deal to Apo's Lebanese friend. Weapons from seven British and American companies, weapons no-one should be trading in. Roper's using a company called TradePass to fence the deal. He pretends it trades in agricultural equipment and his investors pretend to believe him. You can stop rubbing." Caroline turns back to Pine.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just want to be honest with someone in this world."

"Does Jed know?"

"No, of course not. Sandy screws everyone and tells me everything. Roper is steadfastly faithful and tells Jed nothing. Do you think I should tell her?"

"Maybe."

Later that day, as the sun begins to sit on the estate some of the adults are spending time on one of the top decks. Frisky laying on one of the lounge chairs next to Corky who looks as though he is deep in thought, while Pine and Smith are overlooking the ocean, pulling each other into a tight embrace.

The quiet is broken by Danny would come up, "hi, Corky. Frisky." Frisky and Danny play wrestle for a moment. Before Danny walks up to Pine and Smith, who loosen their grip on one another.

"Hi, Danny." Pine looks down to the small boy.

"Thomas, have you seen my phone?"

"I haven't. Sorry."

"Dad'll be cross. Everyone's cross and Jed's not talking to Dad."

Smith peeks around Pine to look at Daniel before up to Pine "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Pine shrugs.

Smith smiles over to Danny, who looks very sad and lonely, "I'll tell you what, why don't I come downstairs and read you a bedtime story, and we can look for your phone in the morning."

Daniel nods, "okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What should we read?" Danny asks as he takes Smith's hand, walking across the deck to the door.

"I don't know. Which is your favorite?"

"Three little pigs."

"Ok, the pigs? I can give you Thomas' version. Two little pigs."

The pair step into the elevator and Danny looks up to Smith confused, "Thomas has his own version? Why would he need that?"

"Well," Smith hits the level number, "Thomas and I were going to have a family, once a long long time again."

"I'd like to hear that story." Danny smiles brightly.

Smith shakes her head as the two step out of the elevator and into Danny's room, "No, that is a very sad story and is not a good bedtime story."

"Why not?" Danny asks crawling into bed.

"Becuase…" Smith takes a deep breath, "Because our baby was taken to heaven before we get to met him."

Smith crawls into the small bed next to Danny and snuggles with him while telling him the story of the three little pigs. Smith isn't worried about finding Danny's phone since Pine took it to get a message to Burr and the rest of the team. Once Smith finishes her story Danny is asleep.

She waits for a moment before trying to get up, but as she reaches the door Danny calls out to her, "Auntie Nat?"

Smith turns around, "Yes, Danny?"

"Will you and Thomas ever leave me?"

Smith walks over to Danny's bed and kneels next to it. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Daniel roles over and opens his eyes, "Dad is always working so I don't get to see him much. When I'm with mum, I'm at boarding school, and when Jed is mad at Dad I don't see much of her either. But you and Thomas are always there, in the background. And I wonder, will you always be there?" Daniel looks up to Smith.

Smith smiles and rubs Danny's head, "Of course, we will. We are part of your family now." Smile kisses Daniel's head, "Now, go to sleep."

As Smith heads back up she hears Daniel once more, "I love you, Auntie Nat."

She turns to Daniel before leaving, "I love you too, Daniel."

With that Smith leaves the room and heads to the cottage at the end of the estate, where Pine is there waiting for her. When she gets there he quickly notices something is off, not wrong, but off. "What is it?" Pine askes, walking over to her from the table.

Smith shakes her head, "it's just something Danny said."

"What did he say?"

"He asked if we would ever leave him." Smith shakes her head, "I know why we are here, but the boy hardly sees either of his parents. That's no way for a child to grow up." Smith sits at the table and Pine sits next to her."

"It's alright. He has us for the time being."

"I just can't imagine a childhood where you don't see your father."

Pine wants to ask Smith why she is working again Roper, it is clearly for something more than self-gain, but this wasn't the place to talk about it and the two respected the other's privacy when it came to that fact.

The next morning the pair wake up around the same time and head up to the estate to see the Loungbornes packing up two taxis. This was odd since with the upcoming deal the Loungbornes were to be staying at the estate for a least the next week. Caroline is getting the children into one taxis, before hugging Jed, crying softly. Jed pats her back for a moment before the two separate. Caroline begins to get into the taxis with the children but stops when Sandy walks out with their nanny. When she sees the young woman, Caroline jumps out of the car and shouts at her.

"Get in the Taxi, you bloody whore!"

"Caroline, for.." Sandy steps between the two women.

"You Bitch!"

"Caroline, for Christ's sake, she's going. She's going… she's go…" Caroline tries to fight past Sandy as the taxi pulls away, "Caro…"

"Bitch! Whore!" Caroline gets past Sandy and throws her apple at the taxi.

"Caroline."

"Just shut up! Just shut up, Sandy, you shit!" Caroline looks up the way to see Roper watching. Everyone else watching didn't seem to bother Caroline, but Roper watching did, "What, you like the show? Do you like the show, Dicky? Dicky Roper?" Caroline gives Roper an over animated, anger bow, before getting in the taxi with her children.

Sandy waves, "See you later, guys."

Smith looks over to Pine as if she's confused. Pine shakes his head and looks back to Smith.


	7. Passports

A few days later, out of boredom, Smith goes of a walk around the estate. As she does she finds Corky with two white Arabian stallions and their trainers. "Where is everybody?" She asks as she approaches Corky.

"Monaco. Two days of meetings. Things are ramping up."

"And you didn't go with them?"

"Not me, no. The girl was supposed to go but she's blown him out. I'm staying with her. We're going riding instead."

"That sounds very nice." Smith smiles as she steps in front of one of the horses and pets its nose.

"Didn't she invite you?" Smith shakes her head, "Oh, dear."

Smith smiles and chuckles, "Have a nice time."

As Smith makes her way into the house she looks down at her watch and notices it is almost 11. She and Pine knew everyone would be out of the house soon for some reason or another and the looks up to see Pine walking around to Ropers room. Not long after he enters the alarm blares. The alarm continues for several minutes and Smith is met with Jed who walks in and notices Smith covering her ears.

"It's okay." She shouts. "They're testing the alarm." As Jed makes this comment the alarm stops. "See." She smiles.

As she does the women hear Corky outside, "Jed, are you coming?"

"I'll just be a minute." Jed looks over to Smith and sticks her tongue out as she rolls her eyes before heading upstairs. As she does Smith takes the chance to leave and speak to Corky, buying Pine more time.

Once Jed walks into the room she is met with Pine. "What are you doing in here?"

"I brought you some flowers, Nat thought it would be a nice way of saying thank you."

"Why didn' you give them to the maids or have Nat give them to me." Jed glances around, "I have to change."

"Close the door."

Jed nods and closes the door slowly, "you can't be in here. This is our bedroom." Pine approaches Jed with a strand of blonde hair, "what is that?"

"I found it on the desktop. You broke into his office and you spied on his papers. You have to be more careful."

The two hear Corky coming up the stairs, "Darling, Angel, Sweetie, everyone's starving…"

Jed looks to Pine, "he can't see you."

"Get rid of him." Pine nods and hides.

"Are you decent?" Corky knocks on the door. Jed opens the door, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm coming."

Pine heads back to the cottage and sees Smith beat him there, "Did you get it?"

Pine nods, "Yes, I did. I also found out we aren't the only ones who found our way into Roper's office."

"Danny?"

"No." Pine shakes his head, "Jed."

"Jed?"

"Yes, I don't know why. But it may be something for us to use later." Pine opens a photo he took on Danny's phone, "I also found this."

Pine shows Smith a photo of a young boy, who looks like Jed. "Is he Jed's?"

"I think so. But I can't be sure."

"Where did you find the photo?"

"Her nightstand."

"Why else would she have a photo in her nightstand." Smith nods, "Cute little bugger, isn't he. Think Roper knows?" Smith looks up to Pine as she two hear rain begin to fall outside.

"I don't know. I imagine he does, but I don't think she wants him to." Pine sends the photos of the deal papers to Burr, via Danny's phone and the two get ready for bed. The next morning the two head up to the mean estate, Smith going to speak to Jed and Pine speaking to Corky, who is standing outside. As he approaches he sees Frisky walk up the pathway, "They're back?"

"Apparently so." Corky nods.

Frisky approaches the two men, "The chief wants to see you." Corky nods and steps forward but Frisky shakes his head, "Not you, him and your wife."

"She's with Jed," Pine comments as he steps forward.

"Then she should already be with the boss."

As Frisky leads Pine to Roper's office and Pine looks around, seeing Sandy and Roper, but not Smith. As Pine looks around Roper sighs, "I was hoping to tell you two together, but I guess Natasha's is going to have to wait. Present for you two on the table."

Pine walks over to the table and sees two New Zealand passports. "Thank you." He smiles as he picks them up.

"I told them to put some visas in them and make 'em look scruffy. Never trust a new passport, in my view. Always go with the old 'uns, like Third World taxi drivers, there's a reason they have survived."

Pine opens the passports and reads the names, "Andrew and Camila Birch?"

"We like the tree thing, we thought we'd stick with that. It's official and assuming your little wife and learn a new accent, although I'm sad to see her old one go, you are reborn. Visas are real. If you want to renew, go to the consulate abroad, less risky."

As Pine looks over the two passports Sandy swipes them from his hands, "erm, I thought those were our um… presents."

"Well, they can be…" Roper nods, "If you do something for me."

"Right." Pine nods.

"Sandy, papers. We're going to need a witness, preferably Spanish so they can't actually read the bloody thing."

Sandy nods, placing papers on the desk, "I'll get Carlos."

"Is he 18?"

"Yeah."

Pine shakes his head, "Wait, what is this? What am I signing?"

"Jesus, Pine." Sandy scoffs, "For a murderer on the run, you're pretty bloody picky.

"I am giving you your own company." Roper leans back in his chair.

"Erm… Look, I… Look, I really… I don't know anything about running a company."

"You don't have to. All you have to do is sign as Andrew Birch." Roper places a note pad in front of Pine, as he sits, "Why don't you practice a few signatures? Get the feel of it."

Pine nods and grabs a pen, "Andrew Birch."

"B. I. R. C for Charlie, H for Hotel." Roper nods as Pine signs a few times, "Andrew Birch in a hurry." the two men laugh, "Andrew Birch. One more. That's more like it."

Sandy walks back in with a young man, "Carlos, ven aqui. Necesito que firmes esto."

Pine begins to sign the papers, "There and there and one more there." Roper directs, "Carlos, here, right at the bottom. Good lad." Carlos signs he leaves while Roper and Pine stand, "Welcome to the Family, Andrew." Roper shakes Pine's hand. "It's a straw man operation. You are the straw man. No offense. Your name is Andrew Birch. You are a merchant venturer, decent history in commerce, no skeletons, no murky deal. Maybe you and I have done deals together, maybe we haven't. Let them guess." Roper sits back down, as does Pine, "So, I go to the clowns, the brokers, venture boys, flexible banks, and I say, 'this fellow Birch, he's a very smart cookie, brilliant plan. Just needs backing. Something to do with agricultural hardware. Quick profits. He's my gift to you. He's clever. He's handsome. He's good with all the right people. Didn't want you missing out. The company is called Tradepass. Double your moment in four months max.' it's trust Dicky time."

Pine looks over to Roper, "And they do."

"Well…" Roper puts his arms out, "We register the company in Cyprus. You have a bank in Geneva. No questions asked, no accounts to be filed. You… are my lead actor. You're my main man, my star. We make the deal. No one really knows what we're selling. No one wants to know. They don't care, all they care about is the money. They don't want to know what's really at stake, because if they did they wouldn't sleep at night. No one can know where the money comes from except you and me, Andrew. We know. And you can tell that pretty little wife of yours anything you want. Tell her everything, or nothing, or just what you think she needs to know."

"I tell Nat everything. There are…"

"Don't say there are no secrets between you two. If there weren't she'd know about the murder and the pretty little thing in Devon before we dug into your past. You tell her what you think she needs to know and she accepts it as you telling her everything." Pine shakes his head and looks down as Roper continues, "It's a perfectly healthy marriage as far as I can see."

There is a knock on the door and Jed pokes her head in, "it's 11 o'clock."

"We're having a business meeting, Darling. I thought I told you that. I also thought I told you I wanted Natasha here for it."

Jed walks followed by Smith and the two head over to the men, "a business meeting with Thomas?"

"Not Thomas. Andrew. Andrew and Camila are coming aboard."

"Camila?" Smith steps to Pine's side and he looks up to her. "That is the name Roper has picked out for you."

"Yes, I think it suits you quite well, darling. Jeds, do you think you could teach Camila here to speak with an American accent?"

Jed smiles, "Your son is leaving if you'd like to take him to the airport."

"Oh, bloody hell." Roper looks at his watch, as he does he sees Danny in the doorway, "Come here."Danny walks in and hands his father a painting, "Hello, what's this?"

"It's a goodbye present." Danny smiles.

"My, God! The boy's got talent. My son, the painter." Roper turns the painting to the Pine and Smith.

Pine looks over to Daniel, "Very good, Danny."

"It certainly is. That's terrific, Dans, thank you. Now, better get a move on."

"Aren't you coming?" Danny askes, this smile fading.

"Can't, I'm afraid. Work." Roper looks over to Danny, "Give your old man a hug." Dan hugs Roper, "Jed'll take you to the airport and your mother will be at the other end. Come on now, chin up."

Daniel nods and turns to Pine and Smith, "Goodbye, Thomas. Auntie Nat."

"Bye, Danny." Pine smiles.

Smith drops to her knees and hugs Danny, "Goodbye, my sweet boy."

Jed shakes her head, "they're not Thomas and Nat anymore, they're Andrew and Camila."

Roper shakes his head, "Jed, Darling…"

Jed smiles down to Danny, "But I"m still Jed and your dad's still your dad soo… Is that right?" Jed smiles over to Roper, clearly one of sarcasm, "come on, baby." She pats Daniel's back at the two of them leave.


	8. The Kiss

Pine and Smith head back to the cottage rather early. But with Roper and the others gone and the two of them getting into Roper's secret office, there isn't much the two can do or need to do until the mn get back. Even more so since Corky is back to being suspicious of both Pine and Smith, rather than just Pine. Maybe he always was, he just wanted to see if he could catch Smith in a backslide.

The two are cuddled up together in bed, trying to sleep when they hear bushes rustling and footsteps outside. Pine jumps up and puts a hand out to Smith, before she gets on the bed, "stay here." Smith drops her shoulders as if to remind Pine that she has proper field training. Pine raises an eyebrow, "dear, sweet wife."

Smith nods and stays in the bedroom as Pine slowly steps out and into the kitchen, it isn't long before the door opens and Jed walks in. "Jesus Christ," she exclaims as Pine lets go of her, having grabbed her the second she walked in the door. "What's wrong with you?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pine asks, flipping the kitchen light on.

"No one saw me." Jed places a hand to her chest.

"No, you saw no one see you. It's no the same thing. Where's Roper?"

"He left last night for a meeting in Geneva" Jed walks over to the table, her hand still on her chest, "Jesus."

At this moment Smith steps out of the bedroom and into the living space, acting frightened and sleepy, "Andrew, darling, is everything alright?"

"Yes, darling." Pine nods and gestures to Jed, "Jed just came to talk to me about something."

Jed looks up to Smith and smiles, "Camila, dear, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"My dear you look like you've seen a ghost." Smith places a hand onto Jed's cheek, "Andrew, would you put some tea on?"

"Of course, dear." Pine nods, as he fills up the tea kettle.

Jed smiles up to Smith, "I'm sorry, I needed to speak to Andrew about some business for Roper. I'm excited to start our lessons too."

"I really don't think this was a good idea." Pine shakes his head.

"I'm sorry if my recklessness upsets you. Just tell me what you were doing in his private study." Jed looks over to Pine.

"Same as you. I just wanted to find out more about the man who's employing me. For the safety of my family." Pine glances up to Smith.

"I'm not employed by anyone. I'm in a relationship, Andrew."

"Business or pleasure?"

"Love."

Pine pulls up the photo of Jed's son on Danny's phone. "Is this your son?"

Jed looks up to Pine and whispers softly, "why do you have that?" she takes the phone from Pine and looks over the image. Jed nods and looks back to Smith, who is leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

"She knows too," Pine clears his throat, "I tell Camila everything. Is it your son?"

"Yes." Jed nods.

"Where is he?" Smith answers, walking around and sitting at the table, beside Jed.

"He lives with my sister. She takes care of him."

"Why isn't he here with you?"

"Because I left him." Jed sniffles, "I was 17, I couldn't be a mother. My sister had a kid already and her husband's a really nice guy. He doesn't do meth for breakfast, so I think I made the right call."

"Does Roper know?" Pine takes a deep breath.

"He wasn't supposed to know."

"Why?"

"Because that's not what he bought on the Upper East Side." Jed looks up Pine and smirks, "I'm young and beautiful, remember."

"So why are you here? Why'd you come and see us?" Smith asks, placing a hand on Jed's.

"You know, I actually have no idea." Jed chuckles, before standing and walking past Pine to the door. But before he gets there she turns back, "What do you want from us?"

Pine turns to her, "Jed, we're not your way out of this."

"That's not what I'm asking." Jed turns her gaze back to Smith.

"I think you should go." Pine comments, stepping toward the door. As he does he steps past Jed opening the door, "Go home along the beach." Smith stands and walks past Jed, but Jed stops her before she can. Smith looks up to Jed, Jed being almost as tall as Pine. Jed leans down, quickly and kisses Smith, Smith doesn't fight it, in fact, she returns the kiss. "Make sure…" Pine turns back and is a little confused by the sight before him. Eventually, the women break apart and Jed steps out the door.

Smith steps up on the step before the doorway taking Jed's hand, "If anyone asks, say you couldn't sleep and you want for a night time stroll. Make sure they see you."

"Be nice to Roper. Make him happy. Make him believe it." Pine steps out onto the concrete step in front of the door, between the two women.

"Why the hell would I listen to you?" Jed snips at Pine, "I just kissed your wife in front of you, why would you help me?"

Pine shrugs his shoulders and sighs, "Because if Roper is unhappy we could both lose her." Once Jed is a few yards away Pine closes the door and looks back to Smith, "What was that?"

Smith looks up to Pine, snapping out of her dazed state, "What was what?"

"That… that kiss."

Smith shrugs her shoulders and brushes her lip with her finger. "I don't…. I don't know." Smith shakes her head, she had found Jed attractive since the day they arrived at the estate, but she never imagined that Jed would view her in the same way. Maybe it was just in the moment? Pine sighs and slips his trainers on, "where are you going?"

"For a run."

"Why?"

Pine sighs again, rubbing the back of his head, "Because we need Jed to believe we got into a fight after she kissed you, or you kissed her…" Pine shakes his head, "Whichever." For reason unknown to Pine he was incredibly jealous and upset that the two women shared that moment in front of him.

"It seems to me like we are fighting about it."

Pine doesn't answer, instead, he walks out of the cottage, with a slam of the door.


	9. Lesson

The next morning Smith heads up to the main estate before Pine, to see Jed for what Jed called her Accent Lessons by the pool. When Smith arrives Jed stands, hugging her tightly. As if dear old friends, as if what happened last night, didn't happen. Corky smiles over to the two as they separate, "Well, isn't this a lovely sight. Plotting against the husbands are we?"

"Of course, not." Jed chuckles, "we are starting Camila's accent lessons. After all, she needs to sound English. Doesn't she?"

"I suppose so." Corky nods, "carry on." With that, he leaves the pair.

"So, where do we start?" Smith looks over to Jed as the two sit.

"First I need to talk to you about last night." Jed takes Smith's hands. "No one can know about that and if you can convince Andrew not to say anything…"

Smith shakes her head, "Andrew won't say anything… I think it'd hurt his pride too much."

"Alright." Jed nods and smiles, "Now on to our lesson. Let's start with your Rs. Try not to roll your Rs and after a vowel, don't pronounce the R, but draw out the vowel, maybe add an 'uh' to the word. Let's try it." Jed straights up, "Mirror." to which Jed pronounces it 'Mere.'

Smith nods trying her best to act as if this is a foreign concept. "Mi.. rror." Smith pronounces as close to Mere as she thinks is appropriate.

"Good. Now try, Squirrel." Which Jed pronounces 'squih-rul.' Smith repeats the phrase back Jed, "Perfect. I was going to go through letters and pairings but I think we can do this with listening and repeating."

Smith nods, "I think we can. I listen to all of you speak all day."

"Alright, well, why don't you try a few sentences on your own?"

"Uh… Alright," Smith nods, clearing her throat before speaking with an English accent, "Our husband's trade in…" Smith pauses as if she's thinking about how to pronounce the next word, "agricultural equipment."

"Very good," Jed nods, "I don't think our lessons will take that long. Why don't we just chat and I'll correct you if needed."

"Sounds good." Smith nods, still speaking with the British accent.

"So why do you think about Andrew working for Roper?"

Smith shrugs, "I don't know. Andrew is very charming and… how do you say… Charismatic, and I think Roper is using that to his advantage."

"Do you think it's in Andrew's best interest?"

"I don't know, yet"

"Do you think Andrew is fit to work in a field as cutthroat as…" Jed clears her throat, "agricultural trading?"

Smith looks up to Jed, "The Devil is real. And his not a little red man with horns and a tail," Jed looks a little thrown off by Smith's statement, "he can be beautiful, 'cuz he's a fallen angel and he uses to be God's favorite." (AHSseaons1) "My husband can be very sweet and charming when he needs. But he can also be ruthless."

As Smith finishes her comment, Jed looks up the way and see's Pine walking toward the two, calling out to him, "Andrew, your wife is a genius. She is picking up the accent very quickly."

"Well, I'd expect nothing less," Pine smiles, leaning down to kiss Smith's cheek, "plus she's only been listening to me for almost a year."


	10. Fitting

A few days later Roper arrives back at the estate, Pine and Smith arriving at the estate, just in time to greet him. "Andrew. I didn't get you a snowglobe if that's what you're wondering. And the beautiful Camila. Let's hear that new accent I've heard so much about."

"Hello, Roper." Smith smiles, speaking with an almost perfect English accent.

"My God, Andrew. She's a bloody genius."

Pine smiles and nods, "So I've heard."

"How's the homework coming?" Roper looks over to Pine.

"Uh… It's pretty good, I think."

"Oh. better be. I'm going to be testing you." Roper places a hand on Pine's shoulder as the two starts into the house, a few feet in front of Smith and the others, "Where's Jed?"

"I don't know actually." Pine looks over to Roper, "We haven't seen much of her, to be honest."

As Pine makes this comment Jed walks out of the house and Roper smiles, "Jed, darling." Roper steps away from Pine and over to his wife.

Jed places her hands on Roper's chest, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Roper nods.

"Come on, I want to show you how much I missed you."

"Andrew," Roper looks back to Pine and Smith, "Top floor. One hour."

Pine and Smith spend some of their hour, walking around the estate garden. As they walk through the garden hand in hand, Corky quietly calls out to them, "So you're joining up?" The two look up to Corky, who is standing on one of the state case landings. "Send the kid back to Mummy, and then it's off to work we go."

"Right." Pine nods as he and Smith watch Corky walk down the stairs to them. Once on the ground, Corky joins the couple in their walk, Smith between the two men.

"Thanks to some very clever footwork by some queens unfriendly to the cause, you're going in my place."

"Corky, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You see," Corky looks over to Smith, the two of them being roughly the same height, "The chief, though he'll deny it, is an incurable romantic. Whereas, Corky here is a skeptic. And my professional and personal view is, you're husband is poison. You both are." Corky steps in front of the couple, stopping them, "But Andrew here saved his little boy's life, so he's Mr. Untouchable."

"I think one's becoming a tad deranger, Corky." Pine comments, glancing around but never glancing to Corky. Before he steps around him, pulling Smith along behind him.

"And then, of course, there's the case of the nighttime naughties while Roper was away. 'Barefoot she walked along the beach, to the old cottage where the hero awaits.' Now if that isn't an airport novel waiting to be written."

"She came to see me," Smith steps toward Corky.

Corky looks to Smith a little shocked, but continues on his threat, "Do you have any idea what he'd do to her… if he knew? The damage he would do to your beautiful, sweet faces?" Corky looks up to Pine, "Even Dr. Shimon, Mr. Plastic Fantastic might find that a bit of a challenge. That's the fire you're dealing with." He looks back to Smith, "or don't you care?"

"Of course, I care."

"Well, good. I gave your husband this warning, but I didn't this I had to tell you. Don't ever go near that girl… again."

Corky leaves the couple to their walk around the garden. When the head up to the top floor, the same floor the two had been interrogated in by Corky and Roper, not three months earlier. They find that there are racks and racks of clothing, both men's and women's. Roper smiles at the pair as they walk in, "There they are. I thought you two could use a proper wardrobe since you'll soon be out on the town with the Misses and I."

The tailors begin getting measurements for Pine and Smith, getting them in several different outfits to find what works best. Pine being fitted in mostly suits. Smith being fitted in mostly dresses. The tailors measure Smith first and get her set up with a few nice dresses and even a suit of her own. When she's done she spins in the mirror in one of her new dresses, "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Pine smiles, walking over to Smith and kissing her softly, "You look radiant, my love."

Once Smith is done they start on Pine. "waist to floor 45. Thigh, 23. Chest, 41. Waist, 32 and a half."

"I do believe the tree trunk has filled out a little bit," Roper chuckles, "You been raiding the fridge while I was gone?"

"Well, er…" Pine chuckles, "I was laying on supplies or maybe it was all the home cooking Camila's been doing."

"Alright, so we'll take two of those, one of the birdseye, Prince of Wales, and then one in the grey, what was that called?" Roper rubs his forehead as he talks to the tailor.

"Er, Super 100, sir." the tailor points his head out from behind Pine.

"Super 100, yes. Now, can you do all this by Wednesday, because Mr. and Mrs. Birch, here, are embarking on very important trips in the near future."

"Of course, Mr. Roper." The tailor nods.

Smith walks over to Pine, with a genuine smile, as the two embrace Jed walks in, Roper being the first to greet her, "Ah, Jed, darling. Come and see our little ones. Don't they look grownup?"

Smith looks over the Jed, she and Pine smiling as Smith rests her head on Pine's chest. Jed nods, "Very nice."

"Thank you," Pine nods.

"Alright," Roper claps his hands, "time to pay the man, Andrew."

Pine looks over to Roper confused, as does the tailor, "Er… we can charge all this to your account, Mr. Roper."

"No, no, no, no. Mr. Birch will pay for his and his wife's clothes, won't you, Mr. Birch?"

Sandy tosses Pine a wallet when he opens it he sees a few credit cards and a debit card with his name on them. "Voila."

"And there is a wallet for Camila once she and Jed pick out a few purses."


	11. Lunch

The following Sunday the two are shown what important trip they will be embarking upon when Roper takes the group out to lunch before the men leave on one of there deals, one in which Pine will also be attending. The group is gathered on the deck of a very nice dining ship, off the coast of Palma De Mallorca, everyone dresses very well. Pine is in one of his new blue suits, one which is Smith's favourite and all the other men are wearing blazers. Apart from Roper, who is in a bright blue linen shirt, white pants, and black loafers. The women are both dressed in lovely summer gowns, Jed in a beige colored, floor length, layered dress, and sandals, with her short hair femininely styled. While Smith is in a light pink, calf length, off the shoulder, dress, and wedged heels, with her hair pinned high. Both women close to their respected husbands and the men wrapping an arm around their beloved.

"This is farewell to my love," Roper begins a toast., "who after a night of wine, sone, and assorted pleasures of the flesh, will be returning to the villa with Corky and Camila here, while we continue with our journey with our new friend and colleague, Andrew Birch."

"Andrew Birch," Sandy lifts his glass and everyone else follows suit, "Andrew Birch."

"Thank you very much." Pine smiles.

"Who's hungry?" Roper lowers his glass and looks around.

"I am, Boss." Tabby smirks.

"I can see that, yes!" the group laughs as everyone heads inside.

Smith looks up to Pine as they walk into the restaurant, "Where are you going tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Pine looks down to Smith.

Once inside, Pine pulls the chair out for Smith and she repays him with a peek on the cheek before she sits down. The group is sitting in a very deliberate way at the round table. With Jed to Roper's left, Corky beside her, who is beside Pine and Smith. Who are beside Frisky and his husband, then Tabby and his wife, followed up by Sandy.

It doesn't take long for the waiter to come up to the table, "Sir, would you like to order?"

"Er… why don't you just bring us a mass of seafood?" Roper takes a sip of his champagne, "er… clams, squid, oysters er cetera. And get rid of those bloody flowers, will you."

"Yes, of course." The waiter nods, picking up the flowers, before handing them to a busboy.

"I'd like a lobster salad, please." Jed looks up to the waiter.

"Oh, I'm afraid we don't have any more lobster, madam."

Corky mimics the waiter's accent for a moment before shaking his head, "What do you mean there's no lobster."

"It's fine." Jed waves her head, not worried about it.

"Sir, I"m sorry." the waiter turns his attention to Corky.

"I'm sorry." Corky mimics the waiter again, "So you should be. What is this out here? This is the sea. This is a seafood restaurant. there are many lobsters living out here, very happy, laughing at your three Michelin stars."

"Corky, do shut up." Roper tries to reel Corky in but to little avail.

Jed shakes her head, "it's fine, I'll have the fish, thanks."

"Do you have fish in your seafood restaurant?"

"Yes, we do, sir." The waiter nods.

Corky chuckles and stands, "oh, I would like to make a toast. To the lovers. The perfect pairing. Beauty and elegance entwined. To the lovers!"

As Corky raises a glass and everyone else does as well. "The Lovers!" everyone assuming he is talking Roper and Jed, but only Corky, Jed, Pine, and Smith, know he is talking about Jed and Smith.

"Let no man tear them asunder." with that Corky sits back down and glances over to Smith.

Smith turns her attention to Pine, playing the part of the loving wife, "So, you don't know where you're going. Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

"Just a few days, I'm sure."

"Oh…" Smith pouts as she takes Pine's hand, "I don't think I can bare it. Will you miss me?"

"Of course." Pine smiles. "Will you miss me?"

"More then you can possibly imagine." Smith smiles sweetly over to Pine, "I so wish Roper would let me come with you."

"As do I, my love, but it is business and I'm afraid you'd be rather bored with it."

As Pine and Smith talk as any couple would before one is going to be away for a long period of time, one of the waiters walks past, with a lobster salad and Corky is quick to notice, "What the hell's that?" Corky stands and takes the plate from the waiter, "what is this? What is this?"

"Corky, sit down." Roper rolls his eyes.

"It is for another table, sir." the waiter turns to Corky, keeping his calm and places his hands behind his back.

"I'll tell you what is it, my naughty little greaseball. This is a lobster sodding salad!" Corky gestures to the plate.

"Yes, sir."

"So why did your ugly friend there just tell me that this beautiful lady" Corky gestures to Jed, "couldn't have a lobster sodding salad?"

"They pre-ordered this morning."

"Only the lobster salad for pre-orders?" Corky mimics the man's accent. The waiter tries to take the plate back, "Take your hand off my lobster." Corky sets the plate in front of Jed and the waiter shakes his head, looking over to Corky. A few moments later Corky punches the waiter in the face.

"Jesus, Corky!" Roper and the other men stand up.

Corky continues going after the waiter who is trying to get away, but Pine rushes over to pull Corky off the man, "Come on, come on, come on, come on…"

"Andrew Birch to the rescue?" Corky asks as Pine pulls him to his feet. As he does Frisky and Tabby see to the waiter, making sure he is okay. While Jed and Smith look on in shocked states of confusion.

"Come on… Come on… Come on…" Pine tries to calm Corky.

"Where are you taking me?" Corky shoves Pine away a few times, "Where you taking me?"

"Corky… come on." As Pine continues to fight with Corky he grabs Pine arse, a few times, "Sit down, sit down. Sit down." Pine tries to stay calm and collected, but it becomes rather hard to when Corky drops to his knees and gropes Pine's crotch. "Ok?"

Pine struggles to get away as Corky whispers, "It's okay. Shh…"

At this point, Smith is shaking her head in disbelief, while Pine struggles with Corky she stands and walks over to the table the boys had disturbed in the struggle. "I am so sorry."

"What the hell's going on?" The oldest man at the table looks up to Smith.

"Camila Birch. I must apologize for my friend's misbehavior."

"I think you bloody well should."

"Please, allow my husband, Andrew," Smith gestures over to Pine, "and I to buy you lunch. Perhaps I could re-order the entire meal and another bottle of champagne."

"What about your friend there?"

Pine is now free from Corky and he is now sitting back against the window, where Pine left him, so Pine walks over to Smith and places a hand on her waist, "You'll have no trouble from him, sir. Would that be all right?" The man nods, "thank you so much."

The man reaches up to shake Pine's hand, "I'll take your word for it."

"Yes, sir, thank you. Alright." Pine and Smith smile to the table and go back to their seats.

As they do Corky begins a slow clap, "Aren't they charming." Corky stands from his sitting position as he stops clapping, "So smooth. To the victors." he walks over behind Roper and leans down to speak into his boss' ear, "And to the blind man… who cannot see the two human bloody hand grenades in front of his bloody eyes." Corky walks around the table and pushes his chair in, rather aggressively. As he does Smith looks over to Pine as Pine places a hand onto hers.


	12. The Affair

After lunch, the group heads back to the hotel. Pine walking with Roper as the women follow behind, "looking forward to it?" Roper glances over as the men descend the stairs to a low-level terrace.

"Very much." Pine nods, "Although I'm not quite sure what 'it' is yet."

"That's half the fun." Roper smiles, "all the fun, come to think of it." Roper's phone goes off and he answers, "hello."

As he answers Smith walks up to Pine, passing Sandy who was walking with Roper and Pine. Pine warps an arm around Smith and she does the same before Sandy clears his throat, "Nicely dealt with at lunch, by the way."

"Thank you," Pine smiles as the couple turn to Sandy.

"I suppose drunken guests were meat and drink to you in the hotel trade."

"Yes," Pine chuckles, "Among other things."

"I'm sure," Sandy nods.

"I'm not sure where this one gets it through," Pine looks over to Smith.

"The mind positively boggles," Sandy chuckles.

Pine looks over to Roper and notices that he doesn't look happy when getting off the phone, "Everything alright?"

"Never better." Roper nods, approaching the rest of his group. "We fly tomorrow at ten. Listen, I need to talk to you and Sandy. Camila, think you and Jed can entertain each other? We might be a while." Jed and Smith glance to one another and nod. "Jed, darling," Roper turns to his wife, "The old codgers need to talk. Why don't you two ladies buy a drink in the beautiful bar up on the terrace?"

Roper gives Jed a quick kiss and the woman head up to the bar. Their hands bounce off one another as they walk as if they want to hold the other's hand but can't. "When will they be back?" Jed asks not looking over to Smith.

"I don't know."

Jed moves over and stops next to one of the pillars, turning to Smith and crossing her arms, "Who are you? You two come into our lives… disrupt our balance… Everyone's attracted to you. Who are you? Are you Camila Birch? Are you Natasha Quince? Are you Mrs. Pine? Tell me."

Smith shakes her head, "I can't."

"How long do we have?"

"He said a while."

"Where's your room?" Jed smirks.

With that simple invitation, Smith whisp Jed away to the room she and Pine are sharing, locking the door once they are inside.

A little while later the boys are done with their little meeting and are waiting for the women to get back. Roper and Pine sitting at a table, while Sandy stands beside it, "No way. I don't think they can have a damn thing."

"Doesn't matter what he has it matter what he thinks he has." Roper nods over to Sandy.

"He?" Pine looks between them, them having started this conversation before he got back for the bar to look for the women, "Who he?"

"Fellow called Mayhew." Roper takes a deep breath, "Tight arsed Foreign Office creep trying to make a name for himself. River boys got him pegged as a nuisance… I don't know what he already has, but they're definitely spooked."

"What do you want to do?" Sandy looks over to Roper.

"Call the Haven, bring the whole thing forward."

"Will do." Sandy nods.

"So what do you make of our new frontman?" Roper gestures to Pine.

"Oh, I like him. He drinks less than Corky but doesn't have the same elan. Still, swings and roundabouts." Sandy dials the open and puts it to his ear, walking away.

"You are such a bloody snob, Lord Langbourne." As Sandy walks away, Jed and Smith come walk over to the men, hand in hand. "Ah, there you are! Thought you might have eloped."

"I had a little headache." Jed smiles as she walks over to Roper, "My gallant found me a Nurofen, though." Jed gestures back to Smith who is now sitting on Pine's lap.

"Did she really?" Roper looks over to Smith, "Well, that is very decent of her." Jed pulls out a chair to sit, but Roper stops her. "No, no, no, no…" Roper stands, taking Jed's hand, "I am for my bed and you are for my bed, too. Just in case you'd forgotten, you and I are not going to see each other for quite a while. See you in the morning, Andrew."

Jed smiles over to Pine, "I won't wake to see you off, so best of luck."

Pine nods, "thank you."

"Night." Jed takes Smith's hand briefly before she and Roper leave Pine and Smith at the table.

"Where were you two?" Pine looks to Smith confused.

"Jed had a headache," Smith shrugs, "so I took her back to her room and helped her get it under control."


	13. The Meetings

The next morning the men and Smith head out to Istanbul. Pine and Smith feel they can get more information out of this deal with two people there then they can with just one. So Smith leaves Jed behind with Corky and heads to Istanbul, bright and early. As the flight goes on, Smith is snuggled against Pine, reading a book, while Pine enjoys a glass of water. The four flies for what seems like hours before the flight attendant walks up to Roper.

"Sir, we'll be approaching Istanbul in around ten minutes."

"Thank you, Mags." Roper turns back to Pine and Smith, "You ready to shine?"

Pine chuckles and nods, before looking down to Smith, "Still hate flying?"

"I've always hated flying, Andrew. Always have, always will." Smith looks over to Pine.

"Then why don't you have a drink, my dear?"

"Becuase I don't like to drink either, you know that." Smith looks over to Pine.

Once they land the group is driven to a hotel, a very large and very nice hotel, not to the highest quality they've been staying at but still. Once they are there Roper speaks with Smith as Pine checks in, "I'm glad you decided to come along. I'm afraid it'll bore you to piece though, I must admit."

"Oh well," Smith shrugs, "I couldn't bear to sleep in a bed without Andrew in it. So I'll take being bored."

"All done?" Roper asks as Pine walks over to them.

"All done." Pine nods as he hands out room keys, before taking Smith by the hand and leading her upstairs.

The group doesn't really do anything that day so Pine and Smith stay in the room and discuss details as quietly as they can, "So, Corky's almost out entirely." Smith looks up to Pine.

"It would seem so." Pine nods.

"Good news for us I suppose."

"Yeah, I suppose so. What about on your end, anything from Jed?"

"Nope," Smith shakes her head, "Other then what Caroline told her she is completely in the dark about everything."

The two get ready for bed, the group arriving in Istanbul late that afternoon. Pine and Smith are both trying to adjust to the new heat, Pine sleeping shirtless and in his boxers, Smith sleeping in a tank top and pajama shorts. Around four in the morning the room phone rings and Smith answers it, being closer to the nightstand.

"Hello?" Smith answers trying not to disturb Pine more then she already has.

"Who in bloody hell is calling at four in the morning." Pine complains, "Tell them to call back."

"Natasha?" Jed calls out on the other end of the line.

"What's wrong?" Smith sits up.

"I just need to know that you're there."

"Jed, we have to get off the line. Now." Smith hangs up the phone.

"Jed?" Pine sits up and looks over to Smith confused, "Why is Jed calling you at four in the morning."

"I don't know. Maybe she misdialed trying to call Roper."

"No, if she had she wouldn't have stayed on the phone with you that long and you wouldn't have told her to get off the line. What's going on?"

"I don't know." Smith shakes her head and gets up, looking back over to Pine, "not everything means something here. Maybe she was lonely and need someone to talk to." Smith walks into the bathroom since she'll be awake in an hour she might as well start getting ready.

Pine lays there for a moment thinking to himself, 'why am I so jealous about Jed calling Phoebe in the middle of the night? Why was I so jealous when she kissed her in front of me? Most men would find that attractive, wouldn't they? What is wrong with me? Why do I feel the need to be around her all the time? Why do I no longer what her to be a part of this mission even though she is doing her job perfectly?' Pine rolls over to see Smith in the bathroom, starting on her hair for the day. 'Could it be that I am blurring the lines of our fake marriage? Do I actually love, Phoebe? I think I do, I think I love Phoebe.'

Later that morning, Smith is ready and so is Pine, so they head out to meet Roper and Sandy in the dining area for breakfast. When they arrive Roper smiles as he sees Smith with Pine, "Hello, my dear. I don't know if the deal room is the most interesting place in the hotel."

"May so." Smith smiles as she and Pine sit next to one another, across the table from Roper and Sandy. "But if it's alright I'd like to sit in on the meeting to get a better feel of what Andrew does."

"Of course, it's alright." Roper smiles and nods, "I wish our wives would that this kind of interest in our work. But don't say I didn't warn you, it can be a very boring place." Roper looks over to Pine, "Andrew, do you have anything to say about your wife joining us today?"

"I think it's a great idea. She'll be able to put her worries to rest and I don't really want to leave her alone to explore the hotel or town."

"Goodman," Roper nods.

The group finish their breakfast and start up toward the boardroom. As they do Pine looks around, "Where's, er… Apostol? Is he meeting us there?"

"Apo's crocked, I'm afraid." Roper turns to Smith, who is walking behind him with Pine, "Apo is our banker." Roper turns back forward and continues addressing Pine, "Looks like he's screwing his tart somewhere. We have a Turkish substitute"

"But don't we need Apo?"

"We just need you and me, Andrew."

When the group arrives in the boardroom, the banker is already there waiting for the group. They walk in, take their seats and the banker looks up to them, having already been looking over the papers waiting for the group, "Mr. Ertun will sign as representative of Farrago Holdings' full jurisdiction." Sandy starts to explain.

"I will sign as the witness from the private members' bank." Mr. Ertun nods "Mr. Langbourne informs me that Mr. Birch will sign for himself as director of Trade Pass Limited."

"That's correct, sir." Pine nods.

"When would you like to sign?"

"What's wrong with now?"

Ertun laughs as he stands, "I have not had time to review these documents properly. It is a very complicated process of sale. I'm not even sure when the transfer of goods is going to take place."

"Oh, you don't need to concern yourself with that now." Sandy shakes his head.

"Mr. Langbourne, please. I was brought on at very late notice. I need time to study the documents. Could you ask Mr. Apostol to give me a call on the phone, explain to me the nature of the deal, and I'll be happy to proceed."

"Mr. Apostol is indisposed, which is why we're here, and why you're being paid so well," Pine stands and walks over to the Ertun who has moved to his desk.

"I'm sorry. I cannot sign a blank document."

"They're not blank," Roper chuckles, "There are words all over the place."

"Look, Mr…"

"Collins," Roper looks over to Smith, who is looking at Roper very confused, and he simply winks at her with a grin.

"Mr. Collins, it's blank to me."

"Mr. Ertun, let me explain." Pine looks from Roper to Ertun, "To be completely honest, I haven't read the documents either, and I'm supposed to be signing them. The choice we have is not to do the deal today or next week, the choice we have is to do the deal today, now, this minute… or we don't do the deal at all. All you need to know is that Trade Pass is buying farm machinery from Farrago Holdings. Er… Frisky?" Pine gestures toward Frisky and Frisky hands Pine a case. "You see, ultimately, Mr. Ertun… this is about trust. I trust you… and er…" Pine unlocks the case and opens it in front of Ertun. Smith can't see this, but the case is full of $100 bill stacks. "It really is that simple. We were told you were the right man for the job. Perhaps we were wrong." Pine begins to close the case.

Ertun stops him, "no, no, no, no. Wait, wait. You can trust me."

"Good!" Pine nods and smiles to Ertun. "Well, let's get those documents signed, shall we?"

"Mr. Birch is a busy man." Roper chuckles.

"Just before we get to sign those papers… to authorize the transfer of funds from the Trade Pass account, Mr. Birch will be subject to a biometric verification."

"A what?" Smith asks, having been quiet until then.

"An eye scan, dear." Roper smiles over to her and she nods.

"It'll take a minute to extract your iris scan." Ertun hands Pine a phone and Pine scans his iris and the app bleeps, "You'll be able to use this later on your smartphone and your computer." Pine hands the phone back to Ertun, "Thank you very much."

"Thank you." Pine nods.

The rest of the deal goes on without a problem and the couple spends the rest of the day together. But Roper tells Pine that the trip they are taking tonight is to be just the men.


	14. The Call

When Pine gets back from the ships he tells Smith everything. "We have the cargo. All the cargo. It is being sent to the Haven. The plan is for us to go to the Haven tomorrow morning and for you to return to the estate with Corky and Jed. Hopefully, we can find a way to change that."

"I'm sure we can." Smith takes a deep breath, "Now tell me why did you feel the need to wake me when you could have told me all this in the morning."

"Well… er… we wouldn't have time to figure out how to get you to the Haven."

"I can convince Jed to get Roper to let us go or something like that. It wouldn't be that hard."

"I'd rather not go through that many middlemen. Plus, Roper knows Corky doesn't like me and I don't like him, so why would I be okay with my wife being alone with him?"

Smith rolls her eyes and falls back onto the bed, falling back asleep. Pine can't blame her, he did wake her up at midnight when she'd been up since four that morning when Jed called. Sadly the pair gets very little sleep that night as well, due to a phone call at six that morning. The phone ringing and Pine jolting up, as Smith sighs. Pine reaches over Smith to answer the phone, "Yeah?"

"You two need to get to room 314, now."

"Why?"

"Just get down here now."

Pine hangs up the phone and gets up, turning on the light on the side table, "Get up, they need to see us?"

"They?" Smith questions not wanting to get up, "If it's Roper just tell him I'm not feeling well."

"It's not Roper, it's Burr's people. Now get up." Pine toss a pillow at Smith's head.

She sighs and nods, "Fine."

Once the two are up and dressed they head to room 314, both keeping an eye out for anyone and Pine knocking on the door. The door opens and one of Burr's male agents, Rob, opens the door, "Get in." the two walk in and look to the three agents in the room, but Rob is the only one who speaks, "what the hell do you think you're playing at?"

The two are confused until they hear the phone call from the other night playing.

"Natasha."

"What's wrong?"

"I just need to know that you're there."

"Jed, we have to get off the line. Now."

"Well?" Rob places his hands on his hips.

"Well, what?" Smith crosses her arms.

"Well, are you, either of you, conduction a relationship with that girl?"

"What business is that of yours?"

"Are you?" Pine answers, crossing his arms as Smith turns to him.

"What if I am? Does my sexuality really matter that much?"

"Maybe it does. Are you having a relationship with Jed?"

"We had an affair. One time." Smith scoffs, "Now if we are done questioning the bisexual. Why does it matter?!"

"Oh, God." Rob scoffs as he calls Angela, "Yes, they're here. Yes, it's what we suspect." he extends the phone to Smith.

"Smith," Smith takes the phone.

"Now, you listen to me, Phoebe. This is what you are going to do. You are going to go back to your room, and you collect your moment, your passport, fake a fight with Pine and that is it. Do you hear me? Then you're going down to the foyer, where you'll meet Rob and Pearl. They will put you in a taxi which will take you back to the airport."

"Why would I do that?"

"We're pulling you out because you've blown it."

"I don't think so."

"His wife calls you from Roper's house phone in the middle of the night, and you think you're safe?"

"If I leave now, you have nothing. Even if Pine stays here."

"I will have you not screwing up my operation. That's what I'll have."

"Without the two of us, you don't have an operation."

Pine takes the phone from Smith, "the arms were taken off a boat called the Leila Jane' in Istanbul Harbor late last night. They're now being taken by road to a place called the Haven. If we both stay on the inside, we can take you directly to the arms, and deliver you Roper and whoever's buying them, caught in the act. But we can only do it together. With both of us, you've got nothing. You don't have Roper in possession of chemical weapons, you can't arrest him for corporate fraud, his name's not connected to Trade Pass. You have no phone taps, no witnesses. The deal will go ahead, and you'll be powerless to stop it. Am I wrong?"

"Just get her out of there, Johnathan, that's an order."

Pine hangs up the phone and sighs, Rob takes if from him and looks over to Smith, "The Foyer. Five minutes."

Without waiting Pine takes Smith by the hand and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind them, not speaking until they get to the bedroom. "What is this your way of selling our fight to Roper?" Smith pulls her hand away from Pine, but he doesn't speak, "I'm not leaving."

"Shut up." Pine comments.

"No, I'm not leaving. You said it yourself with me there is nothing."

Pine steps toward Smith quickly and without a second thought he grabs her cheeks and kisses her deeply. But this kiss is nothing like the ones they have shared before, there is feeling and passion behind his kiss. Pine pulls away and lays his head against Smith's for a moment. But Smith just stands there rather stunned. Eventually, Pine pulls away, "no you're not leaving. We will find a way." With that Pine walks out of the room and over to Roper's room, banging on the door.

Tabby answers, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I need to talk to the chief. Now."

"He's asleep."

"Then get him up."

Tabby turns and sees Roper walking up, "I'm sorry, boss."

"This better be good." Roper looks over to Pine.

Pine nods, "We're being watched."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a British man and woman in the foyer. He's Asian, mid-30s, she's 40s, I'd say, but they're English. And I'd lay good money they're law enforcement."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You've been on the run, you notice these things. Trust me."

"Tabby, check 'em out."

"Yes, sir." Tabby nods. Before long Tabby returns, "they're police, all right."

"Right." Roper nods, "I want a full evacuation. I want all of us on the road in ten minutes. Andrew, I hate to say it, but it looks like Camila is coming with us to the Haven."

Pine nods and runs back into his room, "Get packed."

"What?" Smith stands from the bed, confused.

"Get packed, now. We're leaving." Pine rushes around the room getting the suitcases and everything down. Looking over to Smith as he lays them on the bed, "I told you, I'd find a way."

Pine and Smith rush to get packed and then hurry downstairs meeting Roper in the back parking garage. Roper shouting directions, "Birch, you two take the front car with Tabby. Sandy, you get in with me."

"Dicky, what the hell's going on?" Sandy asks.

Smith gets in the car but Pine heists, "Andrew. Let's go."

"That's the backup." Pine looks up and runs toward the other male agent who had been in the room when they spoke to Rob. Punching him and knocking him to the ground.

Tabby pulls forward and Smith pushes the door open, "Get in the car!"

Pine jumps in, once he does, the door closed, and the car is speeding away, Smith grabs Pine's face and kisses him deeply, if nothing else out of adrenaline.


	15. The Haven

After narrowly escaping Burr's agents, the group heads to a place that roper calls the Haven. Pine and Smith didn't know what they'd be in for since they did just betray the agency they are working for. No one speaks until they board the jet.

"Well," Roper sits across from Pine and Smith, "I guess Camila is going to have to come with us to the Haven."

"What is the Haven?" Pine looks over to Roper, with a hand on Smith's knee.

"You were in the army, weren't you?"

"Iraq," Pine nods, "and Camila was in Afghanistan."

"Well, then, you two should feel very much at home." Roper lays a tablet on the table and pushes to toward Pine.

"What's this?" Pine asks, looking over the documents pulled up on the screen.

"That is a coded account summary of the entire operation. A complete list of people, cash-flowing the deal, a summary of expenses, names of consultants, profit margins, the whole shooting match." Roper looks down at the tablet that Pine has left on the table and then up to Pine. "And yet somehow this found it's way into the hands of a British enforcement official called Angela Burr. Now here's the problem. There are only two people in the world who have that list in their possession. Sandy Langbourne, and me. So how did Angela Burr get it?"

"There's, um, Sandy." Pine looks over to Langbourne who is asleep on the couch, "He'd never betray you."

"Anyone can betray anyone, Johnathan. You should know that."

Smith shakes her head, acting as if she is just realizing the boys aren't dealing in agricultural equipment, "So, I'm guessing that the business is a little more illegal then farming equipment."

"Yes," Roper looks over to Smith, "I'm afraid it is. But don't worry, dear. I'll make sure your dear Andrew here stays with you, as long as he makes sure I stay with my dear Jed."

"Whose handwriting it this?" Pine looks over to Roper.

"Apostol. Our Spanish lawyer friend. It's why he's no longer with you."

"You should call off the sale."

"Oh, they would love that. Whitehall pricks in the foyer. I'm not gonna give up that easy. I'll just have to plug the leak. Is it Langbourne? Corkoran? Jed. Or even one of you." Roper looks up to Pine, "Is it you, Johnathan?"

"No," Pine looks up, meeting Roper's gaze, as the two men lean back in their chairs.

"Well, whoever it is, they are living on borrowed time."

The plane doesn't land until late that afternoon, landing in Kasimli, Southeast Turkey. The group is met by a few military looking men, who greet Roper, "Good trip, sir?"

"Very good, Jasper," Roper nods, "Thank you, yes." Roper turns to Pine and Smith, "May I introduce Mr. Andrew Birch, Director of Tradepass, and his lovely wife Camila. We will be facilitating Mr. Birch's sale."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Birch." Jasper shakes Pine's hand and kisses Smith's.

"I assume Mr. Birch's merchandise got here safely?"

"The trucks arrived this morning. You missed a hell of a storm last night, sir."

The group gets into military convoy trucks and drive for what feels like hours." It is not a fair world." Roper comments looking out the window of the car.

"No, it is not." pine nods.

Up ahead there is a makeshift campground. Tents lining the side of the road and hillside as if they were houses or building in any city.

"Syrian border's 200 miles to the south. Refugee camps are all around us here." Jasper comments from the way back, behind Pine and Smith.

Roper continues his thought, "They come here with nothing, lives ripped apart, home destroyed."

Pine and Smith look around and notice taxicabs. " Who are the taxis for?"

"The Western aid workers who can't get to the airport fast enough. Still, we do our bit, don't we, Jasper?"

"Yes, sir." Jasper nods.

"This is our little contribution. A safe haven for the wretched of the Earth." The group stops in the middle of the makeshift town and when they get out, Roper begins to greet people in Arabic as a camera shutter clicks. Pine and Smith stand to the side, surely this is a publicity thing, to make Roper seem like the last man in the world to be dealing in mass weapons. Pulling boxes of aid out of the trucks, even picking up a small boy to take photos with him, before giving the boy a box. Once the shot is over the group gets back in the trucks and Roper looks back to Pine and Smith, "Justifies us being here. Means no one asks any questions about our other activities." Not even a mile up the road is what looks like an army base and for Roper's purposes is was. "Right, Tabby, collect all the phones. No calls in or out. Frisky, see fi you can get Mr. and Mrs. Birch some suitable gear. Site been cleared?"

"Happening as we speak, sir?" Jasper nods.

Pine and Smith turn back to Roper and appear as though they're confused, "Firework display. You're in charge, Andrew. You've got a lot of homework to do. Make sure you know what you're selling. And make sure you keep Camila close around here." Roper turns and walks off with Jasper.

Langbourne walks over and hands Pine a folder, "Welcome to the Haven."

Pine and Smith are shown to their tent and are given gear by Frisky. The two get changed into very similar outfits. Smith is in a black long sleeve, collared pullover, which she has rolled up to her elbows, tan skinny cargo pants, and black knee-high boots, with her hair, pulled back. Pine being in an army green long sleeve pullover, which is also rolled up to his elbows, dark tan cargo pants, tan boots, and a braided belt since his has his shirt tucked in. When the two are changed, they head out to find Roper.

"When a continent enters into chaos, that's when opportunities open up." Roper begins as the group starts down a set of stairs, "The British know it in China, the Yank in South America. I'm doing the same here. We can train armies to fight in deserts, mountains, we can teach them anti-guerrilla tactics, how to deal with political insurgency. And for a small surcharge, we can even send in teams of our own to deal with specific targets. Assassinations, fake terror plots, even the odd coup. Can't we Jasper?"

"Yes, sir." Jasper nods.

"Jasper looks like a teddy beat, but don't let him near your neck on a bad day."

When the group gets to the bottom of the stairs, a man walks up, greeting Roper. "Good to see you, sir."

"How are you, Aiden?"

"Good, looking forward to playing with the new toys."

"Boys keeping fit?"

Roper and the rest of the group walk away, while Langbourne, Pine, and Smith stay back.

"Not a bad set-up, is it?" Langbourne looks around.

"It's unbelievable." Pine nods. "He's got his own country."

"Not just a country, old boy. This is a kingdom."

The three walk to catch up to Roper and the others, who are outside a reck tent. When they walk in they can hear rock music and friendly chatter. "Look sharp! Mr. Roper on deck!" Aiden shouts.

The soldiers greet Roper as he walks in. Roper smiles and looks around, "You fellows been busy while I've been gone?"

"All ready for you, Chief. Spick and span.." Aiden chuckles.

"Glad to hear it. Andrew, come here" Roper gestures to Pine, "Cos, Mr. Birch, here, wants to put on a good show for our guests tonight. So I want you to give him all the help he needs. He, and his lovely wife," Roper gestures back to Smith as if he needed to draw attention to the only woman on the base. "Have worn khaki themselves, so don't feel you need to talk pretty." The men laugh.

Aiden reaches out to shake Pine's hand as Smith walks up behind him, "Andrew Birch." Pine looks to Aiden as if he remembers him. "Which regiment were you in?"

"First Battalion, Fusiliers."

"You lost two men in Basra, 2005." Pine wraps an arm around Smith's shoulder's as she wraps an arm around his waist, "I was there."

"Yes, sir. Good friends of mine."

"Why'd you leave?" Smith tilts her head slightly.

"Same as you two, I'd imagine. I'd done three tours. Time to cash in the chips."

"And become a mercenary."

"Every soldier fights for money, Camila." Roper calls out, "If he's got half a brain." The soldiers agree, "These men are selling their skills, same as anyone else. Actually, no. not the same. What you're looking at here is the real United Nations. You've got Americans, Russians, Ukrainians, Serbs, Croats, Angolans…" Roper pauses.

"Latvian, come on!" A man shouts.

Roper chuckles, "One Latvian, but a very loud one." The group laughs, "all living, working together. One big happy family."

The group cheers and Tabby join in the joking, "aye, but with no mums!"

"Well, in that case, I will be mother." Sandy calls out from behind the bar.

"Don't be a tit, Sandy." Roper laughs. "These men are about to operate some extremely heavy machinery. Besides, they wouldn't be anything like cold enough."


	16. Her Reason

Roper and Pine go about greeting the men and speaking with them, while Smith goes up to the bar. Sandy shakes his head, if for nothing less then to avoid rolling his eyes. Smith smiles over to him as he hands her a cup of water. "Something wrong?"

"He's treating me like I just shot his mother."

Smith shakes her head, "He thinks there might be a rotten apple."

"What'd you mean?" Sandy leans against the bar. Smith looks over to Sandy and he shakes his head, "Don't be ridiculous."

"He doesn't know who it is. But he knows someone is giving information. Honestly, with how quickly he was willing to distrust Andrew, my money's on Corky."

"You think so?"

Smith nods as she takes a sip of her water, "oh, yeah. A stranger and his wife come into the estate. One of them being foreign, can't ask for a better time to start a double cross."

"Corky would never." Sandy chuckles as he shakes his head, almost as if he doesn't believe it.

Then Pine walks up to Smith and wraps an arm around her shoulders, "don't think about stealing her any now, Sandy."

"Not in a million years, Andrew. You'd have to be a mad man to try and steal your wife."

Pine laughs as he looks down to Smith, "Ready to head back to the tent? I've got a lot of homework."

"Sure." Smith smiles up to Pine.

The two head out and walk hand in hand as they head up the stairs and to their tent once they are there Pine sits in one of the chairs and begins to study, while Smith walks around exploring some of the very large tent, "So what were you and Lord Langbourne talking about?"

"About who we think the mole is." Smith walks into the main area of the tent, "did you know we have a sink in here? Talk about glamping."

"Glamping?" Pine looks up to Smith a bit confused.

"Yeah, you know. Glamourised camping, glamping." Smith looks around the room, "but then again I can't see Roper camping in any other fashion."

"Yeah, it's a lot," Pine nods as he glances around the tent. For being in the middle of the desert they have been set up very nicely, he can only begin to imagine what Roper's tent looks like. "So anyway about Roper's mole."

"Sandy has no idea who it could be and I don't see him as the kind to betray his boss?"

"No." The two smile, of course, they know who the mole is, they are the moles, but they have to throw suspicion onto someone and that someone has been Corky, "Do you have an idea?"

"Like I was telling Sandy," Smith sits on the cot, "I think it is Corky."

"Why is that?"

"Well, a strange man and his wife come onto the estate, one of them foreign, can't ask for a better time to start your plan."

"Very true." Pine nods and smiles.

Smith lays down to relax on the cot with a book, while Pine studied the different supplies. The two stay like this until the late evening hours, Smith eventually putting away her book and laying down completely and Pine taking the spot next to her on the cot. Smith, even moves over and lays her head on Pine's chest, while he's studying the semantics of a few different weapons. Pine isn't bothered by this, in fact, this behavior has become second nature to the couple, and Pine simply puts an arm around Smith as he continues studying.

Since Smith can't sleep due to a combination of the lamp Pine is using, buzzing of the incest, and being a bit anxious about this 'show' Roper kept mentioning. Smith takes the time and looks over the semantics with Pine. "Sarin?" Smith asks as Pine finishes turning a page.

"Yes, it's a gas that…"

"I know what it is…" Smith cuts Pine off. "How anyone could use that is beyond me."

"I know, it's… it's…"

"It's barbaric and inhuman."

"That's a way to put it I suppose." Pine looks over to Smith who sits up, he can tell she is rather annoyed, but why would the mention of Sarin, a nerve agent, used in chemical warfare, bother her so much, "Why does this bother you so much?" Smith looks over to Pine, before looking down at the cot, but doesn't say anything, "Does it have to do with why you jumped on board?"

Smith nods, "Yes, it does."

"Would you mind telling me?" Pine places a hand on Smith's back if nothing else then to comfort her, "After all, a husband should know everything about his wife." Smith chuckles but stays quick, "come on, there was nothing about you in those files, I know I've read them over and over, trying to find a reason for you to be here. This is more than just an assignment for you, I know it is. I can see it in your eyes."

Smith nods, looking down at the cot, "Yeah, it is." She chuckles, before lifting her head, Pine can see the tears in her eyes, "Remember when I told you that I didn't have a childhood memory my father wasn't in?" Pine nods, "Yeah, well, that was a lie. Of course, it was, right?" Smith chuckles and takes a deep breath, "Uhh… No, my father moved us over to Egland when I was about sixteen and uh… it was just him and I, my parents had been divorced for years." Smith shakes her head and rubs her forehead, "but I wanted to stay with Dad, so I moved with him. He was working at a plant, that worked with Sarin. Making it. Uh… and I found out later that the company was owned by Roper, as one of his cover companies. They were supposed to be dealing with pesticides and that's what everyone thought they were doing. But one day there was an accident and everyone in the factory was either killed or injured." Smith takes another breath as she wipes a tear from her cheek, "But when Roper and his team made a public statement about the gas and the accident, they blamed it on the workers. Said that they were making this chemical with him knowing it, or by accident. Either way, it wasn't his fault." Smith looks back down and shakes her head, "The man I looked up to most in this world and loved the most, was killed by doing his job. One that he had been lied to about and the man responsible didn't think he did anything wrong. There was no remorse, no liability, nothing." Smith looks over to Pine, "So when I turned 18 I moved back to England and started working. I started my career, making my way by being dishonest and untrustworthy to just the right people. So when this assignment came up, I was the first person Angela called. Well, other than you of course."


	17. Napalm

The two set in silence for a moment but Frisky breaks the silence, "Birch…" He pokes his head inside. Pine moves to cover Smith so that Frisky doesn't see her crying, "We need to head up to the sight."

"We'll be out in just a minute, Frisky." Pine turns to Frisky, as Smith wipes her face,

Once Smith had composed herself, Pine and Smith head out to the Jeeps, hopping in, along with Frisky, and driving up to the top of the hill, with an overlook of a small town.

Pine and Smith stay close to one another, the two hand in hand. Pine keeping Smith about a step behind him, putting on the protective husband act, although, at this point, Pine was sure that it wasn't an act anymore. Pine, while he still wasn't sure to what extent, knew that he had feelings for Smith, he felt extremely protective of her, and in this environment that was probably in Smith's favor. The Sun hasn't completely set by the time they get up there, but it is still dark enough for Roper and the other men, who are looking over some files to need lamps.

Before long an Arabic man and his group arrive at the top of the hill and Roper greets the man, "Mr. Barghati, glad you could make it." Roper shakes his hand before motioning back to Pine, "This is Andrew Birch."

Pine walks over to the men, leaving Smith with Tabby. "Mr. Barghati." He smiles as he shakes his hand.

"Walaikum assalam, Mr Birch."

"Just this way." Pine gestures over to the seats that have been set up.

Roper glances over to Jasper as he takes his seat, "Ok, Jasper, let's start the show."

"Yes, sir." Jasper nods.

As Jasper walks over to Pine, speaking to him about what will need to be done and how everything will go. Tabby hands a pair of headphones to Smith, "You're gonna need these." The headphones look like those an airline pilot would use, "You'll be able to hear everything, without hurting those pretty little ears of yours." Tabby smiles to Smith, a rather odd sight to say the least.

Smith returns his smile and nods, putting the headphones on. "Thank you."

Barghati is given a pair by Frisky and holds the headphones out in front of him, "Will it be loud?"

Pine smiles, like a little boy about to open his Christmas presents, "I certainly hope so, sir." As the group laughs, Pine glances back to Smith and smiles. Smith gives him a supportive thumbs up and he blows her a kiss. When Pine turns back he speaks into the radio in front of him, everyone can also hear him in the headphones, since Pine's has a microphone as well, "This is Guy Fawkes. All players on the flare in 10."

A man replies over the radio, "Copy, Guy Fawkes, on the flare in 10."

Pine steps out and holds a flare gun out in front of him, gesturing over to Barghati, "Mr. Barghati. Would you care to do the honours?"

Barghati stands and shrugs, "Why not." he walks over to Pine and takes the flare gun, "thank you."

Pine nods and gestures up to the sky, "Forty-five degrees straight into the sky. It has a little bit of a kick. Barghati readies himself and shots the flare into the air. "Thank you, sir." Pine pasts Barghati's shoulder before he moves back to his seat. Smith chuckles softly as the stance he took and how long it took him to get into it. Tabby who is trying not to laugh at the fact she's laughing, nudges her. As the group watches the flare come down they see a car coming up the way. Pine steps around from the small podium, in which he put the flare gun, "Ah… we appear to have a visitor. Friend of yours, Mr. Barghati?" Pine glances back to Barghati for a moment, "it's very hard to tell. Unless biometric software identifies enemy contract." Just that moment the car explodes and everyone, except Pine, Roper, Frisky, and Tabby jumps slightly, "The FGM Javelin light anti-tank missile. A fire-and-forget system with an effective range of up to 2,500 metres."

Barghati looks over to Pine, "Who was driving that car?" It's odd that someone who is about to buy enough weaponry to supply an army is worried about who was driving a car during the presentation.

"Don't worry, sir. Here he is." Jasper gestures over to the man beside him, who had been driving the car via remote control.

"And would you believe it, Mr. Barghati, he doesn't even have a driving license?" Roper smirks and the group laughs.

"It has a tandem warhead fitted with two shaped charges, guaranteed for penetration of surface and base reactive armour." Pine occasionally turns from the group to the field. The sound of automatic gunfire coming up from the field. One of the men on the back of a truck begins to fire to the machine gun mounted in the back, "They're using four-to-one tracer for our benefit, Mr. Barghati. Of course, in reality, IR guidance would render that unnecessary."

"Pretty, though." Roper leans back in his seat.

The group looks over to our left as we hear an aircraft approaching, one of the men on the field shots it down with the same weapon that was used on the car. Pine speaks a little louder so he can be heard clearly, "FIM Stinger…" The aircraft plummets to the ground in a grand explosion, "A man-portable surface-to-air missile, weighing only 15 kilograms. The new 92F model contains a rollover sensor and modified control software." The sight in front of the group is now a display of all-out war. Missles being shot trucks and cars, Weapons being fired and the men moving as one unit. Pine moves out from in front of the group and over to Roper.

"You miss it, do you?" Roper looks up to Pine, noticing the grin he has had since this all started. "Being down there with burnt cork on your face, dagger in your teeth."

Pine shakes his head and sharp inhale, "No, not at all." He glances back to Smith, who is watching the display in a state of awe. "I'd much rather be up here watching, thank you."

"Quite right, too." Roper nods, as Pine turns back to him, "War as a spectator sport." Roper glances back to Smith, "Seems like you picked the right woman for this kind of work, Andrew."

Pine nods, "She is something else."

Roper nods, "We are emperors of Rome, Andrew. Blood and steel, the only elements that ever meant anything." Roper glances back to Barghati, "now, Mr. Barghati, we have taken the liberty of assuming neither you nor the other members of your consortium are signatories to the Oslo Convention." Roper turns to Barghati, "UN takes a rather dim view of cluster munitions on the basis that, and I quote, 'They pose an indiscriminate threat to the civilian population.' We prefer to use the term, 'democratic.' Do you agree with my definition?"

Barghati nods, "yes,"

"Good," Roper smiles, "Now, the grand finale. Pay close attention. We cleared a whole village for this bit."

As Roper says this the smiles fade from Pine and Smith's face. Roper and his man had displaced the people he claimed to be here to help, just to use their town and homes as target practice. Smith places a hand over her mouth as they hear an aircraft approach. Within seconds what was once a town is now a fireball. Bright enough to make the sky look blue for a moment. Pine clinches his jaw as he looks on. Smith fights the urge to run up to Pine and bury her face into his chest, an urge she finds rather odd in a situation like this.

Tabby, noticing Smith's shift in behavior, gently wraps an arm around her, "This is no place for a lady.." he sighs.

Roper takes a draw off his freshly lit cigar and smirks, "Nothing quite as pretty as napalm at night. Hard to get a hold of these days, of course. But then, that's why you come to us." Roper turns to Barghati. As everyone starts to take off their headphones the men in the group begin to applaud. "Oh, you're very kind. Thank you. Thank you."

The group doesn't arrive back at the camp until daybreak. Pine and Smith walking down a road with Barghati. Pine's arm around Smith and as in any situation like this Smith is quiet as if she isn't there. "Mr. Barghati, safe journey."

Barghati nods, "Goodbye, Mr. Birch. I will be singing your praises to my consortium."

"Well, do send them my best wishes. Where are you flying to, sir?"

"Ah, that's a question you do not ask. Just as I do not ask where the goods came from. It is a long and noble tradition. The supplier is silent, the buyer is discreet, and the business is done. I went to the London School of Economics. I learned everything I know in your capital city."

Pine chuckles, "did you?"

"Do send it my best wishes." Barghati begins to walk away.

"I will." Pine nods.

"Mr. Barghati," Roper smiles as he approaches, "your carriage awaits. Hope you have a very pleasant, safe journey. My best to your family, of course."

"Thank you."

As the men talk, Pine pulls Smith between two of the trucks. Smith and Pine both writing down a few of the license plate numbers on the trucks. Pine putting down papers into his pocket before the two walk out again. When they do they watch and wave as Mr. Barghati drives off. The cargo trucks pulling out right behind him.

When Pine and Smith get over to Roper, Smith yawns and scratches, "I don't know about my husband, but I am exhausted." Smith places a hand on Pine's chest as Pine wraps an arm around her.

"Why don't you to go get some rest." Roper smiles to Smith, "After all, we can't have this little desert flower too tired, now can we, Andrew?" Roper looks up to Pine.

"No, I don't think we can." Pine smiles down to Smith.

"Just make sure you two are here this afternoon. I have a surprise for Camila."

When Pine and Smith get back to their tent Pine rewrites the plate numbers onto one piece of paper. Along with a handful of information that would be easy to move from the pair to Burr.


	18. Who We Really Are

After a few hours, during which at least Smith sleeps for a little while, the pair hear a car approaching. When they glance outside, having been snuggled together on the bed, in case someone came in, they see Roper walk by. When they walk outside they see the pair of guards posted at the gates, open them up and a car pulls through.

Frisky walks by and shakes his head, "it's not like him to mix business with pleasure."

When Smith and Pine looks over to the car, they see Corky and Jed get out of the car, Roper greeting Jed, "Jed, darling. How was your trip?"

"It was fine." Jed smiles softly.

"Not too bumpy?" Roper smiles to Jed and she shakes her head, "You look gorgeous."

Smith, having become close to Jed, as was part of their plan, she walks over to her with a smile, Pine close behind, "Jed."

Jed turns to Smith and smiles when she sees her, "Camilla." The two women share a hug.

Roper smiles over to the two women, "come and join us, you two. We're having a drink to celebrate." Roper walks into the rec tent and grabbing a couple of glasses, as Sandy grabs a bottle. "I've allowed Sandy to unleash the Moet '73." Roper fills all the glasses but one, Corky opting for tea. "The trucks are in the Turkish mountains, should be at the Syrian border at 6:00 p.m. tomorrow, give or take."

"Great." Pine nods.

"In the meantime, I suggest a toast to Tradepass and all those who sail in her. I think that's something we can all drink to." Everyone stays quiet for a moment, jumping when Roper slams his hand on the table, before chuckling "Can't we? Good Christ, what a miserable bunch. We've just had a triumphant opening night. The reviews are in. We're a big hit! Here's to us!"

"Here's to us." Pine raises a glass as he looks over to Smith.

Roper looks over to Corky, "Corky, why aren't you drinking?"

"I'm off it, Chief."

"Taking a break."

"Sandy…" Roper looks over to his right, "Better be calling the brothers."

Sandy nods and stands, "Mmm-hmm." Roper walks off with Sandy.

Jed takes a deep breath and shifts around in her seat, "How are you two doing?

Pine puts an arm around Smith, "Fighting fit. Thank you."

"You two seem very at home here."

"Do we?" Smith smiles.

"Who can blame them, darling." Corky smirks, "all these uniforms. Still, it's not as pretty as the seaside cottage, is it? Not as romantic." Corky looks over to Smith, smirking as she shakes her head, fighting the urge to roll her eyes, and Pine glares over to him. "Did I say something untoward?"

Jed takes a rather large sip of her drink and stands, walking away from the table. Pine turns to Smith and puts an arm around her, "We should really, uh, get some more rest."

"You can sleep when you're dead." Corky takes a deep breath and looks between the couple, "I don't know if it has occurred to you why he brought her here. I'm just an outside observer, you two made sure of that, but from where I'm sitting, it doesn't look very good. It doesn't look very good at all." Corky stands and walks away. As he does Pine scoffs, taking Smith's hand and head back to their tent.

When the two arrive back Smith chuckles softly, "he is really trying to weasel his way back in, isn't he?"

"It seems so…" Pine nods. "We can't let that happen."

"Of course, we can't." Smith takes a deep breath, "Right now we need to get that letter to Mum." Smith smiles. The two using Mum to refer to Burr when they could be heard by someone.

"I think I have a plan, but it is going to take both of us and some very good timing."

Smith smiles, "hasn't this whole operation?"

The two wait for nightfall to put their plan in motion, Smith going out first to savatage. the genny before heading over to Roper's tent, being careful not to be seen and careful to listen. Smith only hears enough to know the Roper thinks Jed took the photos of Roper's documents. When Roper leaves Smith takes her chance and walks in, scaring Jed, "Jed." Jed gasps, " Sh... it's okay."

Jed shakes her head, "Get me out of here, Natasha."

"I can't." Smith shakes her head, "Not now."

At that moment Pine walks in and Jed looks between the two of them, "tell me exactly who you are."

Pine looks over to Smith, who nods, "we were sent in by British Intelligence to track Roper's arms operation."

"No…" Jed points to Pine, "but, you saved Danny's life."

Pine takes a deep breath, "A set-up."

"No, you were injured, you almost died."

"That was part of the plan."

Jed scoffs, "That's why you got the accent so quickly." She turns to Smith.

Smith shakes her head, dropping her accent, "Actually, I'm American."

"And the list?"

Smith takes a deep breath, speaking with her accent again, "The list contains the names of every single person who's financially invested in Roper's illegal deal of standard and chemical weapons."

Pine nods, "That's what I was doing in his office. That's who we are."

Jed thinks for a moment and nods, "what do you need me to do?"

"You let Corky take the hit." Smith sighs.

"I can't. Corky's my friend."

"Corky is a trained killer."

Pine steps toward the girls, "Now, I need money. As much as you have. Notes. Doesn't matter which currency, dollars are best."

Jed walks over to the nightstand and looks through her bag, pulling out a few notes, "That's all I have." She hands them to Pine.

"That's good." Pine takes the notes and steps toward the door.

Smith steps in front of Jed, "I'm sorry. I'm going to get you out of here. I promise." Smith and Jed share a quick kiss before Smith and Pine flee the tent.

When they get outside Pine turns to Smith, "take this," He hands her an earpiece, "It'll be harder for them to see one of us." Pine and Smith put the earpieces in, "Watch my back and do what you can to cause any distractions you can come up with."

"I think the genny will be enough."

"Please tell me we'll have power tomorrow morning."

Smith shrugs, "I may have to fix it, but yes." she pulls a spark plug out of her pocket that she had taken from the genny.

Pine smiles, as he steps away, "Clever girl."

Smith quickly runs back to her tent and changes into pajamas, to help better sell their plan, to say Pine saw Corky lurking around and Smith woke up to him being gone. Pine cuts a hole in the fence with wire cutters and jumps down to the other side of the embankment, begin stopped by a man and his son, "who are you?" The man asks.

"I work at the camp. Have you come across the border?"

"No. We are from the village."

"Which village?"

"They bombed it. The British man said we had to leave. Come and see." The man gestures behind him to the cart he is pulling. Pulling back the blankets to reveal an elderly woman, "She was too old to leave. We are going to the camp. I am going to show her to the man who did this."

"Don't." Pine looks to the man, "For your son's sake, turn around. Go back the way you came." but the man and his son don't listen and they press on the way they were going. While he doesn't want to Pine, has no time to deal with the two and finds a cab.

"Airport?" the cabbie asks when Pine jumps into the passenger seat, waking the man.

"It's a longer journey, I'm afraid." Pine reaches into his pocket and pulls out the notes and the note for Burr, "Wait here for one minute, then drive directly to Istanbul. The Bosphorus Grand Hotel. There'll be a woman waiting for you, Room 314. You give her this note. There'll be $200 waiting for you when you get there."

The man nods, "No problem."

A few minutes after Pine exits the car he hears Smith on the earpiece, "Corky is heading toward you." followed by gunshots and screams. Knowing she would be terrified Smith runs to Roper's tent, where she finds Jed sitting upright and Roper nowhere to be found. "Jed?"

"Nat…" Jed reaches out to her and she runs over to her. Holding Jed.

Before long Roper walks in, "What is this?"

Smith looks over to Roper, "Something woke me and Andrew was nowhere. I came out to look for him and…"

"And I stopped her after I heard the gunshots."

Meanwhile, Pine is dealing with Corky across the camp. "Been bunking off again, old chap?" Corky taking a draw off his fag, "You can go to detention for that, you know."

Pine looks up to Corky from his kneeling position, outside the fence, slowly standing as Corky approaches him, "It's your word against mine."

"That's a risk I have to take," Corky pulls out a gun and points it at Pine. Stepping toward him, pushing him, and putting the barrel of the pistol to Pine's sternum.

Pine doesn't hesitate to try and get the gun away from Corky. Once he is within arms reach he swings, hitting Corky's face. Pine pulls the gun from Corky's hand and throws it into the large trench that's around the camp. Once he does, he caught a fist Corky had thrown at him, Corky using this to knee Pine in the stomach, twice, causing Pine to double over. When he goes to stand again, Corky punches him in the face, causing Pine to turn toward the fence, where Corky then kicks Pine's leg, so he is on his kneels and presses Pine's face against the fence.

Corky comes close the Pine's head, "I'm gonna kill you now, understand? Then that tasty little wife of yours." he pulls Pine away from the fence "I've been waiting for this moment!" he then kicks Pine down into the trench, following close behind him. Kicking Pine in the chest once he's to Pine, who is trying to stand. He then straddles Pine and punches him in the face again and again. But when he goes to take off his belt, having no weapon and being much smaller then Pine. Pine grabs his legs and throws him off. Pine then stands over Corky and begins to pound him in the chest, over and over, before lifting him and punching him in the face.

Pine only stops when he sees lights shining down on the pair. "Who are you?" A man shouts down.

"I caught him coming back through the fence." Pine looks up to the men, "Get the chief! We need him to talk."

The men run off, assuming Pine has everything under control. Once they are gone Pine pushes on Corky's chest until he hears his sternum and ribs break, before punching him in the chest a few more times. When the men get Roper he tells the women to stay put while they deal with the situation. He and the other men rushing down to help Pine.

"Jesus." Roper sighs as they make their way to Pine, "What the hell happened?"

"I found him at the fence." Pine pants, "I... I don't know how long he was outside. He may have met someone."

Roper bends down and checks for a pulse on Corky, but finds nothing, "Jesus," Roper looks around, "We need to get him buried quick. No one can know he was here. All right? Jesus. Corky, Corky, Corky." Roper walks away.


	19. The Morning After

Smith spends the rest of the night with Jed since Jed almost refused to let her go. The men spent what was left of the night, dealing with Corky. Early the next morning, just as the sun came up, Jed had finally fallen asleep and Smith was able to head out of the tent. When she does, she hears Frisky and Tabby talking as they walk by.

"That was the smallest grave I've ever dug."

"I could have got you in there, big boy." Tabby jokes.

Smith looks around and sees Pine, who looks like he's just gotten back from a tour in Iraq. He looks as if he will be haunted by what he did for the rest of his life, having never killed someone close up. Pine in stepping into the shower and cleaning off the mud and blood that is caked to his body.

Smith walks over to Pine and looks into his eyes, feeling the urge to try to take away his pain. A feeling Smith has never experienced before. Pine looks up to Smith and the look on his face. Pine turns on the water and runs his fingers through his hair. Smith glances around for a moment as she begins to step away, and notices a skeptical stare from Sandy. Smith looks down for a moment and thinks about what she needs to do. After a moment she takes off her clothes, all but her pants and bra, both stepping into the shower with Pine, who look at her confused for a moment. Smith smiles softly, a smile of understanding and comfort before she starts to clean the mud off of Pine's chest.

"I swear, Andrew, how did you get so filthy." Smith takes a deep breath as she keeps her gaze on Pine's chest.

"Business got uh…. Interesting last night." Pine looks down to Smith, "You shouldn't be in here, you're going to ruin that set."

Smith shakes her head, "a little water never hurt anything and plus no ones around."

"Well, you aren't wrong about that." Pine glance around and nods, before turning back to Smith.

Smith nods and places her hands against Pine's chest, before looking up to him, "What happened last night?"

"I had to take care of some business." Pine nods. Smith smiles softly, knowing that Pine got what needed to be done, done. Once the two are done in the shower, they head back to the tent, which is close by, no more than a few yards or so. Once they are there and Smith gets changed Pine looks over to her confused, "what happened to the army look?"

Smith shrugs, "I just thought it'd be nice to wear a dress again. Not like we are hiking up a hill again."

"That is true." Pine nods.

He tries to fake a smile, but Smith knows that the events of last night are still weighing heavily on his mind. But why is it causing such a reaction in her? Pine moved to leave but Smith stopped him, grabbing his arm gently, Pine looks but to her confused, but she just looks up to him as if she is trying to find a way to return a genuinely happy smile to his face. As she searches his face, trying to find a track of the happiness that she had seen during their time at the cottage in Madrid or while they were staying at Roper's estate. But then it occurs to her that those smiles and happiness could have been part of their little show for Roper and his group, a thought that troubled Smith greatly. But why? Why in this moment did she want nothing more than Pine's happiness once again? After a moment Smith releases Pine's arm and he reaches down to take her hand before the two of them head to the tent that Roper calls the 'watchers tent.'

When they walk in they see Roper standing in the middle of the tent, leaning against a table and the other men are sitting in front of rather large screens.

"ETA?" Roper crosses his arms.

"The convoy should be through the border in one hour, sir." Aiden turns in his seat. "We have their signal if you'd like to track them."

"Yes, please." Roper nods. "Andrew. Camilla." Roper turns to the couple as the computers begin to beep.

Smith smiles, "good morning."

"Tabby would you go and fetch Jeds for me? Thank you." Roper turns around to Tabby, as Pine places on arm around Smith, who is focused on the screens in front of them, as is Pine.

Before long Tabby and Jed return, Smith turning when she hears her walking, "Hi, Jed."

"Hi." Jed smiles to Smith, looking exhausted.

Roper then turns to Jed, "Darling." Roper takes a step toward Jed as she walks over to him, giving her a soft kiss when she arrives, "You wanted to know what I do for a living. Now you and Camilla get to see it first hand." Roper steps back to his position next to Smith, Jed staying about a foot or so behind Roper.

"Three minutes to the border," Jasper calls out. The group watches the screens in anticipation. Pine and Smith know this day could end in a mass evac of all the men at the camp if things go the way they should, or if things go wrong it could result in their deaths. "They're at the border, sir."

Once the trucks get to the border Frisky walks over to Roper with a phone, "US troops at the border, sir. Demanding to open the trucks."

Roper pausing for a moment, before he looks over to Andrew, "You been practicing your magic tricks, Andrew?" Pine chuckles and smiles over to Roper, but his face slowly returns to stone when he looks back to the screens. Minutes feel like hours as the group watching as the trucks are unloaded and searched. "Well?" Roper looks over to Frisky as he sips his tea.

"Been let through." Frisky shrugs. Pine and Smith look on in shock as they watch the US troops look through trucks full of seeds and farm equipment. Both can feel the blood drain from their faces and their stomachs drop.

"I should think so, too. They're delaying a convoy carrying much needed agricultural equipment. It's an absolute scandal."

Sandy stands and walks over to Roper, holding up his hand, "You are a very bad man." The two chuckle as Roper gives Sandy a high five.

Roper looks over to Smith and Pine, before taking a deep breath, "They didn't watch the cups, you see." Pine nods and laughs a very hollow laugh.

"The convoy is on the move, sir." Jasper turns to Roper.

Sandy walks up behind Jasper and pats his shoulders as a few of the men share in a triumphant laugh, "You are a genius!"

"Thanks to my mascot." Roper turns to Jed and holds out his arms as he steps toward her, giving her another kiss. "You should come to work more often." Roper turns to Smith and Pine, "They both should."

Jed smiles and looks around, "Where's Corky?"

"Nevermind about Corky."

Jed chuckles, "no, really, where is he?"

Roper sighs, "Stomach bug. He had to fly home." The group falls silent at Roper's answer to Jed.

Since there is nothing more to do, Smith and Pine head back to the tent to pack their things. While they don't know where they are going next, they do know that at least for now they are out of Roper's eye line. The night goes on and the pair get the first good nights sleep they've gotta in a while, or at least Smith does. Pine wakes early the next morning and heads out to see what the commotion is all about.

He spots Frisky looking over a gun and walks over to him, "What's going on?"

"We're clearing out."

"What happened here?" Pine gestures down to the gun and cart in front of Frisky.

"Some local issue. Had to be dealt with. Chief's orders." Pine now realizes that the this is the cart and gun of the father and son he met outside the fence, "He doesn't like to leave traces."

"What do you mean 'dealt with'?"

Frisky turns to Pine and hands him the gun that had once belonged to the boy, "Souvenir for you. I think it's vintage." he pats Pine's chest before walking away.

Before long Pine hears Roper call out from behind him, "Andrew! You and Camilla need to get your stuff together. Time to go."

Pine heads back to the tent, where Smith is still asleep. He walks over to the cot and sits on the edge, rubbing her shoulder softly, "Camilla, it's time to get up." Smith shakes her head and pulls the blanket over her head, Pine laughs softly, "Come on, I'd hate for you to be left behind."

Smith takes a moment, but eventually uncovers her head and rubs her face, "Why do we always have to leave so early?"

"Less traffic, fewer people to watch us."

Smith nods and quickly gets around, before she and Pine load into a car with Roper, Jed, Jasper, and Sandy. Jasper is driving and Roper is in the passenger seat. While Pine and Smith are in the middle and Jed and Sandy in the far back.

Roper looks back to Pine and Smith, "So have you worked out how the trick was done?"

Smith takes a deep breath, "The arms were never here."

"Correct." Roper nods, smiling to Smith, "Just enough for the fireworks display, a little amuse-bouche. But the main course…"

"Never left Istanbul." Pine nods, "You knew British enforcement were on to you, so you changed the method of delivery."

"Left them on the boat. Now the Yanks have pulled out, Limpet is dead and buried." Jasper stops the car, due to some sheep in the road, and honks at them, "So Corky was my Judas. Who'd have thought it?" Jasper hops out of the car to get the sheep moved as Roper pulls out his phone, "Mr. Hamid, please. Richard Onslow Roper. He will take my call. Freddie? It's Dickie. I am on my way with my business associate. See you soon."

"Who was that?"

"Pal of mine. From Cairo."


	20. Sophie

The trip to Cairo is not a pleasant one. Jed, Pine, and Smith are all dealing with some inner crisis or another. Jed over the death or Corky and the blame she is placing on herself for it. Pine also over the death of Corky and the fact he actually took a man's life with his bare hands. And Smith who is still trying to work through her new emotions and urges toward Pine. Roper notices the shift in his group's energy, but doesn't see that there is much he can do, nor does he really care.

No one speaks, other than a handful of whispers, until the group was in the cars and heading for the hotel. Jed, Pine, Smith, and Roper being a car with Frisky, while Sandy is in the one behind, with Tabby.

"Where are we staying?" Smith looks over to Roper who is sitting on the other side of the car. She, Jed, and Roper being in the back and Pine in the passenger seat.

"Freddie's putting us up in one of his places. Best in Cairo is what I hear." Roper looks over to Jed, next to him, and notices she is still in a rather sour mood, "Cheer up, darling." Roper smiles, before imitating Corky's accent, "We're on 'oliday." Jed chuckles slightly before she and Smith go back to looking out the windows at the passing streets.

When they arrive at the hotel, Pine and Smith stay to the back of the group, but Smith notices that Pine is moving very slowly, almost as if he doesn't want to enter the hotel lobby, but rather turn and run. When they walk through the glass downs Pine stops and Smith takes a few steps before looking back to Pine. Pine shifts around for a moment as he looks around the lobby, before taking off his sunglasses.

Pine stands there frozen for a moment before Smith's voice begins him out of it. "Andrew?" She walks back over to him, her heels clicking on the titles.

"Yeah?" Pine comes back to his sense and looks down to Smith.

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course." Pine nods, faking a smile, "just got a headache from the change in temperature is all."

Smith smiles up to him and places a hand on his cheek. Before the group begins to follow the day manager to their rooms. They arrive at Roper and Jed's room first and Roper glances to his watch, "Time for a snooze amongst the pharaohs." Roper looks over to Langbourne, Pine, and Smith, "Downstairs for drinks later?" Pine smiles and nods.

"Fabulous." Sandy nods before walking to his room.

As Roper turns to enter his room, Pine looks past him into the room and turns a pale, pasty white, as if he's seen a ghost. Smith looks up to Pine and places a hand on his chest, knowing it is for the best to get him to their room as soon as possible, "Come on, my dear." Pine nods and glances down to Smith, the look on his face one of almost pure terror and pain. When the two arrive in the room Smith quietly closes the door as Pine is still in a state of shock. "Are you alright?" Pine doesn't answer, he just sits on the bed, staring at the wall. "Johnathan?" Smith walks up to him, stopping in front of him.

Pine stares straight ahead, "He killed her in that room. Freddie Hamid kills Sophie in that room…" Pine whispers.

"So that's why Cairo isn't on your professional CV." Smith nods.

"How do you know I worked in Cairo?" Pine looks up to Smith, still in his state on pain and horror.

"Burr mentioned you had worked in Cairo, but there is no mention on it in of any of your files." Smith looks down to Pine, before sitting next to him, "So, who was she?"

"Who?"

"Sophie? I can imagine she meant a great deal to you if, after her death, you removed all traces of your work in Cairo, if for nothing more then to not have to talk about her or the hotel."

"Her name was Sophie Alekan. She was Freddie Hamid's mistress, but she had a good head on her shoulders. She found out about Freddie's dealings with Roper and wanted to put a stop to it. And it ended up getting her killed." Pine looks down to the group, "I should have protected her and I couldn't." At that moment, Pine realizes why he wants Smith to leave the mission so badly. Pine looks over to Smith, the look of pain and horror replaced with one of love and concern, "I don't want you out of my sight while we're here."

"Johnathan, that's not practical and it's not going to happen. We have a job to do."

Pine sighs, "I just couldn't live with myself if I lost you the way I lost Sophie."

Smith laughs softly, "We both knew that was a possibility when we signed up." Smith smiles over to Pine, "don't worry, we'll get him either way."

After a moment for so, Pine leans in closer to Smith, for a moment she shifts back, but quickly leans in as well. Pine moves in closer and kisses Smith softly, one kiss after another, being gentle and caring, but soon his kisses become rougher and more passionate, as he places a hand on her cheek. The twos passion reaches a peek soon after and once they subside the pair cannot believe what they have just done, but neither one of them regretting a second of it. Not only do the two have very strong romantic feelings for one another, even though they may not be ready to admit to them, but they also may not make it to tomorrow.

As the pair lay in the bed, Smith looks over to Pine, "we should let Burr know we are in Cairo."

"Think she'll be glad to hear from us?"

"Glad we were right, no. Glad we were alive, yes."

Pine and Smith chuckle as Pine reaches for his phone, calling Burr. "Yes, is Sophie there, please?" Pine glances over to Smith, "well, when she comes, could you tell her we're all here. At the same hotel. Tell her we're all here."

"We should head downstairs." Smith sits up and begins to get dressed.

"Yeah, we probably should." Pine nods and does the same.

When the pair get down into the lobby, they see a man in a military uniform speaking with the man at the front desk. The desk manager, making a call, "Mr. Roper, your courier has arrived. I'll send him up." Smith glances down and notices that the solider has a case, handcuffed to his wrist.


	21. The Bar

The next morning Roper and Jed meet Pine and Smith in the lobby and the group finds a table for a quick lunch. "You ever been to Cairo before, Andrew?" Roper looks over to Pine.

"No, erm…" Pine shakes his head, "I've spent some time in Morocco and Tunisia, but this is my first time in Egypt."

"What about you, Camilla?"

Smith shakes her head, "No, I've been this far South."

"Well, you two should take advantage. See the sights while we're down the Nile."

"They aren't coming with us?" Jed glances over to Pine and Smith.

"Absolutely not." Roper grins, "You and I are going to be very busy."

Jed chuckles softly and puts on an American Southern accent, "Why, Richard Roper, I do declare…"

Roper smiles over to Jed for a moment before look over to the restaurant entrance, "Speaking of true love…"

The group turns to see Caroline and Sandy walking in, Jed looks rather shocked, "What's she doing here?"

"Thought you girls might want some more female company."

The group stands as Caroline and Sandy walk over. Pine smiles over to her, "Caroline." He greets before the two share a peck on the cheek.

"Look who's back." Caroline smiles.

Roper smiles to Caroline, "Caro, lovely to see you."

"Thank you."

"Morning, Sandy." Pine looks over to him.

"Morning." Sandy nods.

Jed walks over and greets Caroline as well, giving her a rather poor hug, before Caroline turns to Smith and the two kiss each other's cheeks as Pine and Caroline had. Roper looks around before pointing to Pine, "Er, listen, I just need a few minutes with the young prince here, so why don't you girls go and lay waste to the local bazaar."

Jed nods, "Fine, baby."

"Tabby, would you?" Roper gestures to the girls.

Smith turns back to Pine, "See you later."

Pine nods, leaning down to give Smith a goodbye kiss, "See you later."

Once the girls are gone the boys start their meeting. Roper relaxes after pouring two cups of coffee, "You know what this reminds me of? Winston Churchill and TE Lawrence in a Cairo hotel dividing up the Middle East over champagne and a cigar. Drew a map on a napkin and shook hands. Kings of Arabia."

Pine chuckles, "I'm guessing that you're Churchill in this scenario."

"If you insist." Roper shrugs. "Damn shame about Corky, though. I feel as if… If I'd known, I could probably have talked him round. Could have explained that even traitors can be forgiven. Actually, be pretty useful. Keep tabs on the enemy. Blow smoke in their face. But they have to commit, that's the thing. Have to make a decision. I don't know why I'm telling you this. You've already made your decision, haven't you?"

"A long time ago." Pine nods.

Roper raises his coffee cup, "Kings of Arabia." taking a drink before looking behind Pine, "Freddie Hamid, how are you?"

Pine hears a voice that is all too familiar and makes his blood boil. "Hello, sir."

"Good to see you." Roper gets up to greet Hamid. "May I introduce Andrew Birch, our director."

Pine stands and turns to Roper and Hamid, putting on a smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Freddie. Dickie's told me lots about you."

Hamid smiles, "Welcome to Cairo."

"Thank you."

"It's going to be fun."

"Oh, I can't wait."

"Well. Shall we?"

The men load up and Freddie heads to home. Meeting another group once they are there. Roper greeting the men first, "Mr. Kouyami."

Kouyami smiles, "East is East and West is West."

"And never the twain shall meet." Roper nods.

"Good to see you, Mr. Roper."

Roper gestures toward the home, "After you."

Once the men are in Hamid's home, they begin talking about the deal. "So, spec list, nothing changed?" Kouyami looks over to Pine as Hamid passes in front of an open glass door.

"It's all there, sir." Pine nods.

"The consignment's being held in a secure military zone on the outskirts of the city." Roper leans forward from his lounging position. "Ready for collection."

"And the payment structure?" Kouyami looks between Pine and Roper.

"As discussed. Half now and half at the exchange." Pine nods again looking over to Kouyami. "We'll meet again in 48 hours' time."

Sandy sighs as he looks around the group, "Then if all parties are satisfied, I suggest we sanction the first half of the payment to be made to the Trade Pass account." No one in the group protests so Roper and Sandy switch spots since Sandy has the laptop being used for the transaction.

"Wait," the man to the right of Kouyami looks up to Roper, "We had reports of an incident involving US military at the Syrian border. I want your reassurance that there is no risk attached to this transaction. Can you give this assurance, Mr. Roper?"

Roper nods, "We had a minor issue. Internal. It's been investigated and addressed. You have my word."

The man waits for a moment before nodding, "Let us proceed."

The transaction goes on without an issue and the men celebrate. Congratulating one another. They don't arrive back at the hotel until late and Pine finds the woman at the bar. Walking over to Smith and spinning her around, "Who needs another drink?" Smith chuckles softly. Jed turns to him as well, but she looks very upset.

Smith places a hand on her arm, "Smile. Laugh."

"Tell me a joke then." Jed looks to Smith. The three of them chuckling before Jed takes a deep breath, "I can't do it anymore Nat. I can't. I can't sleep with him another night."

"You have to."

"Why can't we go away? Now."

"It isn't just about us. Any of us."

The group laughs softly, Pine glances over to Roper and Sandy, "Funny, funny joke." Pine looks over to Jed, still smiling, "A courier came last night. Delivered papers about the shipment."

Jed nods, "They're in the safe."

"Do you know the combination?" Smith looks up to Jed.

"I'll get it for you." Jed nods.

"Be careful."

Pine turns to the bartender, "Excuse me, sir, could I have a vodka martini, please?"

"Of course," the bartender nods.

"Would you like anything?" Pine looks to Smith as Jed walks over to Roper.

Smith shakes her head, "No, I'm fine."


	22. Your Army

The next morning Smith wakes up very early go to shopping with Caroline and Jed, "Why must we be up so early?" Smith asks as she walks over to Caroline.

"We're going shopping," Caroline smiles.

"Right."

"Andrew is quite the Roper acolyte." Caroline looks over to Smith, "How things change."

"Yes, they, do, don't they?" Smith smiles over to Caroline, "What about you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm the prodigal wife brought to heel. Didn't you hear?"

"Brought to heel by what?"

"Roper made me an offer. Let bygones be bygones and return to the fold. Very... Very decent of him."

"That may be." Smith nods, "Or maybe he just wanted someone to spy on his girlfriend. Careful, Caro. Sun's hot out there."

Smith hears someone walking up behind them and turns to see Jed, looking rather shocked, "Caro, is that true?"

Caroline sighs, "He said if I didn't agree, I'd never see the children again."

"I hate him." Jed shakes her head before storming off.

Smith heads off after Jed but runs into Pine in the halls, "Mums here." He whispers into her ear.

"Where?" Smith looks up to him.

Pine leads her to a room on the standard side of the hotel. Burr opens the door and smiles to the two of them. Smith taking a deep breath, "Didn't expect you to come."

"Oh, ye of little fate." Burr chuckles, holding out her arms to Smile. Smile pauses for a moment before hugging Burr.

"Actually, it was me that took some persuading." A man walks over to Pine and Smith, before extending a hand, "Joel Steadman, American Enforcement Agency."

"Pine." Pine shakes his head.

"Smith." Smith nods and shakes Steadman's hand as well.

"And I think you two might be playing both sides." Steadman nods.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Smith shakes her head.

"There was a leak."

"The leak was at your end, not ours." Pine crosses his arms. "I killed a man to patch it."

"Corkoran?" Burr looks over to Pine. "Listen, if you two, either of you, want out now, I can get you out."

"No." The pair speak in unison.

"There is still time left…"

Smith looks up to Pine before back to Burr, "You don't want that and nor do we. We're so close."

"I don't have an organization anymore. I've got no recourse to troops. No international enforcement support."

Steadman leans against the desk in the room, "Just a cowboy and a pregnant woman. That's your army."

Burr sighs, "if things go wrong, I can't guarantee I can get you out."

Pine nods, "We were both living half a life when you met us. We've got nothing to lose. But we will need your help."

"Okay." Burr nods, "What can we do?"


	23. Youssef

Once the pair is done speaking with Burr and Steadman, Pine and Smith head down to the hotel kitchen. Pine walking through the back rooms as he did all those years ago. When the pair enter the kitchen Pine walks up to a young Egyptian man, who appears to be the head chef.

"Yalla, one mixed salad," The man shouts over the over the other men's overlapping conversations. The man looks over to Pine and smiles as if he recognizes him, but Pine shakes his head.

"Erm," Pine looks around the kitchen, "I'm looking for someone called Youssef."

The man walks around the station he is at and over to Pine and Smith, "that's me."

"I hear you're a good man to speak to about a recipe for, um, tourli."

"Tourli?"

"Tourli." Pine nods, "We can speak about that?"

Youssef looks to Pine a bit confused, "You want to speak about Tourli?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Youssef nods.

"Okay."

"Okay." Youssef walks past Pine and Smith, leading the two of them out of the kitchen as he takes his hat off.

Youssef glances behind him to Pine, Pine keeps his eyes forward and shakes his head, "Wait."

Once the three are in the back service hall, Pine and Youssef look around to make sure that no one else is around, before the two laugh and join the other in a hug. "How are you?" Pine smiles brightly. A smile Smith had been trying to get back on his face for days.

"Jonathan," Youssef steps back and looks over his friend, "You look great. Look at you."

"Oh, come on, look at you, Mr. Head Chef. You got the hat and everything."

"Are you serious? Look at your watch."

"Oh, come on…"

"How much is this, huh?"

"Come on, it's just a watch."

"How are you?" Youssef smiles to his friend and shakes his head, "what happened to you? You just disappeared."

"I know. I know." Pine nods.

"And how is your Arabic, eh? You remember everything I taught you?"

"Ah, it's a little rusty. I am… I am practicing." Pine chuckles.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Youssef gestures over to Smith.

Pine smiles, "This is Phoebe." he wraps an arm around Smith, "She is, for all intents and purposes, my wife."

"Jonathan, I never thought you'd get married." Youssef laughs,

"And to such a beautiful bride." Youssef takes Smith's hand and kisses the back of it.

"It's nice to meet you, Youssef. Due to some odd circumstances, I don't get to meet a lot of Jonathan's friends."

"Well, if I had a wife as lovely as you, I would hide you away from the world too."

"Your brother, Akhmed." Pine smiles to Youssef, "He's well? Is he still active?"

"What do you mean, still active?"

"Come on, you know what I mean."

"His people had their moment and they screwed it up."

Pine sighs, "I need to talk to him."

"Okay." Youssef nods.

Smith places a hand on Jonathan's arm, "We need to get ready for the casino with Roper…"

"Right…" Pine nods, "Head up, I'll be up in a minute." Smith nods heading up the stairs, once she is about halfway up, Pine calls out to her, "Don't forget to ask Jed to put that thing in the safe."

"I won't." Smith chuckles.

The two had planned to ask Jed to keep something in Roper's safe. So that if she was caught Smith would have a reason to get in there, using the excuse it was a gift for Pine that Smith wanted to keep from him until their anniversary.

When she gets back to the room, Smith changes from her light sundress into a black dress and heels, one almost perfect for the casino. Adding a black and gold trimmed bracelet and a red and black necklace, with charms in the shapes that you would find on a deck of cards. Curling her hair again before pushing it to the side and putting a golden clip in her hair to hold it to one side. But not going too dramatic with her makeup, adding a bit of silver to her everyday makeup and a bold red lip.

By the time Pine arrives back at the bedroom, Smith is almost completely ready. "Well, your moving fast." Pine chuckles.

"So should you," Smith glances over to pine from the mirror where she is putting on the finishing touches of her makeup and making sure everything looks decent.

Pine walks up behind Smith and wraps his arms around her waist, "You look lovely."

Smith places her hands on Pine's arms and lets her head fall back against his shoulder, "really?"

"Yes." Pine smiles, "Really." Pine takes a deep breath as the two stand there for a moment, looking to the other in the mirror.

"Come on." Smith pats Pine's arms, "You need to get a move on or we will be late."

"Alright," Pine chuckles, as Smith turns round in his arms. But he doesn't move, his arms still around her waist and her hands now on his chest. "What?" Pine smiles as Smith looks up to him.

"Nothing… just thinking…"

"About what?"

"A lot of things." Smith sighs, "What I'll do when this is done. Things like that."

Pine smiles for a moment before leaning down to Smith and kissing her, "One day at a time." Pine steps away from Smith, taking a quick shower, before changing into one of his blue suits. Once he is ready, the two head down to the lobby to met the group before they head to the casino.


	24. Casino

Pine and Smith are the first ones down to the lobby, Caroline and Sandy joining shortly after. Caroline and Sandy, dressed in the same fashion as Pine and Smith, but Caroline is a bit more modest with her outfit. Sandy turns his back to Pine and Smith as he talks to Caroline, but they can still hear him, "did anything unusual happen today?"

"Oh, yes." Caroline nods.

"What?"

"I've never been to Cairo, Sandy. I've never been to Egypt. It's all unusual."

"You know what I mean."

"Ah, Andrew, Camilla." Roper smiles as he and Jed approach the group arm in arm. "Feeling lucky?"

"Very." Pine nods.

"With this pretty little thing on your arm, how could you not." Roper smiles over to Smith, "you look lovely, my dear. As always." Smith smiles as Roper turns to the Langbournes. "Caro."

"Dickie." Caroline smiles.

"Right. Well, let's go and roll some dice." Roper nods as he glances around the group and claps his hands.

Pine and Smith glance up to the balcony in the lobby and see Steadman leaning against a pillar. As they walk they can hear Sandy speaking to Caroline, "Jed meet with anybody? Make a phone call?"

"Nothing at all. I don't know why he's so suspicious. She's just a silly girl."

"Except if she isn't just a silly girl, that may be exactly how she wants to appear. Did you think about that?"

"No. I don't have to think like that. That's your world."

"My world pays for your world. Don't you forget it."

The group loads into the cars and head to the Casino, which is only a fifteen to twenty-minute drive. Smith and Jed talking about what Jed had bought that afternoon. "Why didn't you go with Jed and Caro, Camilla. I would have thought shopping would have been right up your alley." Roper turns towards the back seat, begin in the passenger seat.

Smith looks over to Pine, "Andrew and I had a few things to take care of."

"Oh, say no more," Roper smirks over to Pine.

When the group arrives at the Casino, Sandy meets Roper at the base of the steps, "You can keep Luxor, Dickie. This is a temple."

"You are an inspiration to us all, Sandy."

"I am."

When the group gets inside they head over to the bar. Smith and Pine striking up a conversation with Freddie Hamid. Hamid, soon becoming very drunk. "You two are married?"

"Yes, we are." Pine wraps an arm around Smith's shoulders as she places a hand on his chest.

"I am married." Hamid nods. "It can be difficult from time to time."

"Don't we know it." Smith smiles up to Pine.

"But we make it through every storm. Don't we?" Pine looks down to Smith.

"You know," Hamid gestures over to Pine, empty glass in hand, clearly very drunk, "I feel like we have met before. Is that possible?"

"Erm… I don't think so. It's unlikely." Pine pats Hamid's shoulder.

As they continue their conversation, they can hear Sandy at the nearby Roulette table. "Je suis un gagneur!" Sandy cheers and laughs.

Pine steps over to Roper and Jed, an arm still around Smith. "I'm gonna play some roulette. Anyone else?"

"Sure." Jed nods.

"Good idea." Roper glances over to Pine, "see which of us is the lucky one."

"Come, my dear." Pine turns, removing his arm from round Smith's shoulder and takes her hand, "You are my lucky charm."

The group joins Sandy at the Roulette table, buying their way in and getting their chips. Smith and Pine playing close attention to where Jed lays her chips. 24, 7, and 6. As the group plays, Smith steps closer to Hamid, "Drink, Freddie?"

"Yes." Hamid nods, "Whiskey."

Smith nods and turns to Pine, "Would you like anything, darling?"

"No." Pine shakes his head, "I'm fine, thank you."

Smith walks away from the table, making her way to the bar, "can I get a fresh whiskey, please, sir." Smith takes this chance to send the message to Burr, quickly deleting it once it's sent. Before making her way back to the table with Freddie's drink, but not before putting something a little extra in his drink. Smith and Pine need Hamid out of the way as soon as possible. "There you are, Freddie."

Smith places the drink next to Freddie, who proceeds to drink all of it in one gulp. "Ah…"

Smith walks over to Pine, who places an arm around her, "how're you getting on?"

"Would have done better if you were here," Pine chuckles.

Smith looks to the board, "have you tired my birthday yet?"

"I have." Pine glances to the board. The chips on 0, 6, and 19. "Where else?"

"What about our anniversary?"

Pine nods and places the chips on 5, 14, and 00. The day that Pine had arrived at the cottage to meet Smith. "There." Pine smiles over to Smith.

"I'm almost shocked you remembered."

"How could I forget the day I marry the most beautiful woman in the world." Pine chuckles as Smith smiles up to him.

Smile glances around and notices Tabby isn't there. She looks over to Roper, "Where's Tabby? I figured this would be his ideal place."

Roper shrugs, "He stayed at the hotel tonight."

"Oh…" Smith shrugs and looks up to Pine.

"Think you can hold this down for me?" Pine smiles to Smith.

"I can try." Smith nods.

"Good, I'll be right back." Pine walks away from the group, walking into the men's room. Taking a chance to message Steadman and letting him know Tabby is still at the hotel before returning to the group an acceptable amount of time later.

"Welcome back." Smith smiles up to him, as he walks back over to the table. Pine giving her a kiss once he's there.

After a little while, the women head to bar to sit down. As the night goes on Hamid drinks more and more. Not only that, but he is also doing cocaine and puts himself on a rather bad losing streak. Pine tries to talk some sense into him. "You should stop, Freddie. Losing streak never ends until you cut it."

"I will stop when I want." Hamid shakes his head, before standing and join another game.

Roper looks over to Hamid, "Losing in Daddy's casino, Freddie. That's got to be a metaphor for something."

Pine clears his throat, "Let me get you a glass of champagne?"

"Yes." Hamid nods, "Everybody happy? I never lose."

"Up or down, Dickie?" Sandy walks over to the table.

"Something's not right, Sandy. She's trying too hard." Roper sighs, "What did Caro say?"

"She hasn't seen anything."

Pine walks up to the bar, stopping beside Smith, where Jed is increasingly uneasy. "He's watching me." She glances to Smith, "I can tell."

"Just keep calm." Smith nods.

Pine clears his throat, "Could I have two glasses of champagne, please?" He looks over to the bartender, who nods.

"How are you getting on over here?" Smith smiles up to him.

"Alright so far. I think." Pine nods taking a deep breath, turning back to the bartender when he returns with the glass of champagne, "thank you." Pine looks over to Smith, "Have fun." Before heading back to the table.

"I never lose. OK. No. I never lose." Hamid laughs.

"Freddie, you should stop," Pine warns as the drunk and drugged Hamid turns and falls into Pine, who somehow doesn't slip the drinks everywhere, "Whoa…"

"You're having fun?" Hamid hugs Pine as Roper takes the glasses from Pine.

"I think it is time to go home now." Pine helps to support Hamid.

"I don't want to go home."

"I think it's time to go home." Pine still supporting Hamid, who is trying to step away from him, but can barely stand on his own, "I think so. I think it's probably best."

"No. We play over here." As Hamid pulls away from Pine he falls into Roper.

"Big day tomorrow." Roper looks into Hamid's eyes after catching him. "Go to bed." Roper looks at Hamid, the way a disappointed father would look at his son and Hamd response accordingly, stepping back into Pine.

Pine starts to make his way out with Hamid, "All right." Pine chuckles. When they two pass the girls Pine smiles over to them, "He's just had a bit too much to drink. Don't you worry, he will be fine." Pine and the intoxicate Hamid heading out and down the front steps, "Watch your step now. Whoa, whoa, whoa… All right, I think I'll drive, eh?" Pine opens the passenger door and helps Hamid in, "In you get. There we go." Pine then drives Hamid home and helps him inside. "Easy. Easy, Freddie." Hamid stumbles a bit down the few steps in his entryway, "Whoa, whoa, Freddie." Hamid chuckles as Pine walks over to the glass doors and opens them, sitting down one of the porch chairs just outside, "What do you say we sit down, huh?" Once Hamid is still Pine leans over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Where is your family, Freddie?"

"This isn't the family house." Hamid gestures inside, "This one is for business and pleasure."

"No maid?"

Hamid sniffles, "No, they come in the day."

"They come in the day." Pine nods before heading inside and taking off his suit jacket. "Good." he grabs the liquor on the small table and looks over to Hamid, "What do you say to a drink, Freddie?"

"Yes."

"Whiskey?"

"Yes."

"Splash of water ok?"

"Yes." Hamid nods, opening up the package of cocaine he had been working on all evening before rubbing more of it on his gums.

Pine drugging Hamid's drink again before he takes it out to him, mixing it with his finger. "There you go." Pine exhales as he sits on the chair across of Hamid, as Hamid downs his drink in one gulp. "You know, Freddie, there's, er, something I've been meaning to ask you." Pine begins to roll up his sleeves.

"Hmm?" Hamid looks over to Pine.

"It's been playing on my mind. You had a girlfriend called Sophie Alekan in the Nefertiti Hotel. Do you remember her?"

"How do you know about her?" Hamid asks, barely able to stay awake.

"Do you remember her?" Pine pauses for a moment, "did you kill her?"

Hamid looks up to Pine for a few moments, before scoffing, standing as he places a hand on Pine's shoulder, "My God. I know you. The night manager."

"Did you kill her?" Pine looks up to Hamid, keeping a calm manner.

"Why do you care? She was a whore."

Pine quickly stands, grabbing Hamid's shoulder and punching him in the stomach, before putting Hamid in a headlock. "Did you kill her?"

"No. I was there, but I didn't do it. I swear."

"Who did?"

"One of Roper's men." Hamid struggles against Pine, but all the drugs in his system make him very easy to overpower, "Roper said he couldn't trust her to stay quiet."

"Was Roper there?" Pine gets a bit more aggressive when Hamid doesn't answer, "Was Roper there?"

"He wanted her to tell us who had helped her. But she wouldn't say. She didn't say a word. Should not have kept her mouth closed. Whore!"

Pine's rage overtakes him and he continues to choke Hamid until he is unconscious. Once he is, Pine takes him out to the middle of the shallow end of Hamid's pool and holds Hamid under for a few moments, before leaving Hamid there and walking back out.


	25. Safe

When Pine arrives back at the Hotel he is hyper vigilant looking around for anyone in the group who could see him coming. Stopping at the front desk as he walks in, speaking to the current Night Manager, "Excuse me. Andrew Birch. I believe you have an envelope for me."

"Yes, sir." The new night manager nods, "From the lady in Room 2104."

"Thank you." Pine nods to the man, taking the envelope. Pine opens the envelope and sees a document with all the information needed to carry out the rest of their plan. "Could you arrange a car for me tonight, please?" Once the car is there Pine drives to pick up Youssef, his brother Akhmed, and a few of their associates. "Akhmed." Pine turns to the man who gets into his passager seat, as Youssef and a few other get in back, "Assalam-alaikum."

Akhmed turns to Pine and the two join hands, "Walaikum-assalam."

Once everyone is in, Pine turns back to Youssef, who nods, "Let's go."

The men drive to the docks, all but Pine hiding in the back of the van. "Andrew Birch. TradePass Limited." Pine presents the guards with his passport and the certificate in the envelope. "I'd like to check the shipment that's leaving tomorrow, please." The guards look around in the van for a moment, but don't find anything and allow Pine through, "Shukraan." Once the van is parked, Pine gets out and checks around before heading up, "OK, now, guys. Go, quick." The men emerge from their hiding stops in the way back of the van, hurrying out, "Go, go, go!" Pine whispers.

The men finish what they need to do quickly before they leave and Pine takes him back to where he had picked them up, "ok." Ahkmed looks over to Pine, "So you know what to do?" He hands Pine a slip of paper, "This is the number. You must memorize it. And you press connect and it will start the party."

Pine chuckles softly, before shaking Ahkmed's hand, "Thank you, Akhmed."

"Any time. My pleasure." Ahkennd nods before exiting the van.

Youssef pokes his head between the two front seats, "This is because of Miss Alekan, right?"

Pine nods, "Yes and no." Pine smiles and extends a hand to Youssef, "I'll see you, brother."

Youssef takes Pine's hand, "You take care, brother."

Pine doesn't arrive back at the hotel until very early that morning. It isn't long until Smith is awake and ready to carry out her end of the plan, returning the document to Roper's safe. Since Pine had been back for a few hours he is asleep as she's getting around. But with him being on edge due to last nights affair, he jerks awake when Smith grabs the document envelope on the nightstand next to him, grabbing her waist as he does. When he realizes it's her he lets go of her and sighs, "I'm sorry." He lays back on his back and places a hand on his face.

"After what you pulled off last night it's expected. Now let's hope I can do my end."

"I'm sure you can," Pine looks over to Smith, as she walks around the bed to the door, still in her pajamas. "Did you give Jed that box?"

"Wrapped with a bow." Smith nods.

"Well, then I'm sure we have nothing to worry about." Pine smiles, "remember to send Jed to room 2104."

"Burr knows she's coming?"

"Of course." Pine nods.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Smith steps toward the door.

"See you later." Pine pauses for a moment, "I love you."

Smith takes a step back. "What?"

Pine takes a deep breath, "I love you." he props himself up on an elbow and looking over to Smith.

Smith walks over to the bed, leaning across it to give Pine, what could be their last kiss. "I love you too." Smith's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

Pine places a hand on her cheek, "I've never seen that shade on you before."

"We haven't had a moment like this before."

"Just moments for pour insanity." Pine chuckles.

"Something like that." Smith nods and chuckles as well.

"Now go. Knock 'em dead." Pine winks to Smith before she heads out of the room.

Once she is out of the room, she leans against the door for a moment, the envelope clutched to her chest, as she tries to calm down. Once she does she heads to Roper's room, where Youssef is waiting for her so he can deliver their breakfast. "Breakfast, madam. Compliments of Mr. and Mrs. Birch."

Jed opens the door and Youssef wheels the cart in, Smith and Jed talking quietly by the door, "Are you sure about this?" Jed looks to Smith, concerned.

"Of course." Smith nods, "Just remember 2104."

Jed nods as heads out as Youssef does. Once they are gone Smith goes over to the safe in the room, trying to get it open. But as she keys in the code 2-4-7-6, an error comes across the safe screen. So Smith tries again, but the same error comes up. "Oh, dear." Smith hears Roper behind her, "It's hard keeping track of all those codes and PIN numbers, isn't it? Did you try Jed's birthday?"

Luckily, Smith has the envelope tucked behind her in the waistline of her pajama pants. She turns to Roper and finds he is much closer then she thinks, "I'm sorry, I asked Jed to keep a present for Andrew in here and I must have forgotten the number she told me."

"Where is our little bird this morning?" Roper looks around, "I think she let someone break in here and steal from me. The question is, who? Please don't tell me it was Corky. Because I might not believe you." Roper calls out, hearing the door open, "Morning, Frisky. Would you mind stepping in here for a moment?"

Smith manages to get one good swing in on Roper and almost onto the siding of the hotel before Frisky grabs her and places a hand over her mouth, as he pulls her back inside. Downstairs, Pine waits anxiously for Smith but goes about busy as normal to call off any suspicions. Frisky drags Smith into the bathroom and while she gives him a good fight, Frisky is able to tight her hands behind her back and processed to dunk her head into the full bath.

Roper calls out from the sitting room as Smith struggles against Tabby, "Come on, darling. Be a good girl. No point in thinking he's going to stop. Frisky never stops." Smith gasps for air as Frisky lets her up, taking several deep breaths and preparing for when he'd force her under again. Frisky holding her up by an arm and the back of the neck. "You know, I never thought you had it in you. Little mouse, who barely said a word when we met," Smith glares at Roper as he sits on the edge of the tub, knowing that while he's talking she can catch her breath. "I never thought that little Russian mouse would ever turn out to be a rat." Frisky shoves Smith's head under the water again. Smith staying as calm as she can. Roper hadn't planned on Smith being trained to put up with this kind of torture.


	26. 300 million

Before long Roper gets ready for his meeting with the buys. Meeting Pine in the lobby, "Morning, Andrew. My, you look spiffy. Ready to go?"

"When you are, sir." Pine nods. "How was the casino?"

"Very successful night." Roper sighs, "I am a winner."

Sandy sighs, taking the phone down away from his ear, "I can't get hold of Freddie. He should be here by now."

"You put him to bed, didn't you?" Roper looks over to Pine.

"Left him sleeping like a baby, sir." Pine nods and smiles.

"Nevermind," Roper shrugs, "His loss."

The men head to the outdoor storage area that Pine had been to the night before, with Ahkmed, Youssef, and their partner. The guard greets Roper, "Hello, Mr. Roper. The trucks are loaded. Everything is waiting for you.

"Thank you." Roper nods before the two cars speed off, pulling into an abandoned structure before getting out of the cars.

Sandy walks round the car to Roper, "Dickie. I've just been through the hotel list of the medical delegation. All names check except two. They're in room 2104."

Roper nods, "All right. Call Frisky, get him to clean it up." Roper steps toward Pine, "Andrew! Let me show you the hospitality area."

Sandy makes a call to Frisky, "It's me. He's asked for room service in 2104."

Back at the hotel, Frisky has left Smith bloody and bruised, but she does little more than glare at him, from her sitting position on the floor, "Yeah. OK. Understood." Frisky leans forward to Smith after taking a gun off the table next to him, "It seems that you and I are going for a little walk. When I tell you, you are going to get up, we'll wash your face and maybe get you dressed. But you are gonna be very quiet." Smith stands, with an ease that troubles Frisky. Smith is waiting for just the right moment to get away.

At the site of the trade, Roper is leading Pine to an old, small, abandoned building, Frisky following behind. When they get inside it has a few old desks, chairs, and computers, and it covers in dust and dirt. Roper pushes open the doors and Pine looks around concerned and anxious. "I'll take your phone if you don't mind." Roper turns to Pine.

"Sure." Pine hesitantly hands Roper his phone. Roper waits for a moment as Pine shifts around, before punching him in the gut, causing Pine to double over. "Ah!"

Tabby grabs Pine and leads him over to a chair in the room sitting alone, something that had alerted Pine to the danger he was stepping into. "Search him for weapons, make sure he's not wearing a wire." Roper orders, before tossing Pine's phone onto one of the desks, "It's a very rare thing, Jonathan Pine, for me to trust a person. But you and that wife of yours were special. I knew it from the first moment I saw the two of you." Roper nods, "Saved my son. Risked your life. Should have known something was wrong."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pine fixes his suit jacket, shaking his head.

"Corky knew it, of course." Roper turns toward the windows, "Tried to make me see. Poor old Corks. You killed him, I suppose. To save your own skin. Yes?" Roper turns back to Pine "He was a good man, Corks. Loyal man. Now he is lying in a ditch on a Turkish mountain because of you. Well, for his sake and for mine, I can promise you that your death is going to be a hundred times worse." As Roper continues he steps toward Pine, "Who are you working with?"

Pine sighs, "No one."

"Well, that's not true. For starters, I know you two were working with Natasha. If that's even her real name." Roper looks to his phone, "That's a mistake, by the way. Not the sort of thing a man does. Draggin a woman into our mess." Roper shows Pine a photo of Smith's bloody and bruised face.

When Pine sees this he sees red, his breathing becoming rapid, "You sick fuck." Pine tries to go for Roper but Tabby stops him, wrestling Pine back to the chair and putting him in a head look.

But Roper stops him, "Ah, ah, ah… We need that pretty face for the buyers. Good thing Tabbys here. That little wife of yours gave Frisky quiet the fight." Roper smirks, "We can make sure that nothing else happens to her if you cooperate." Roper puts his phone back in his pocket, as Pine glances around, "Did you kill Freddie? You would have killed me, obviously. I got you so wrong." Pine's eyes are beginning to fill with tears, not due to the thought of his own death, but Smith's. Roper leans down in front of Pine, as a car approaches, "Now, listen. Nat is in a very bad way. And I'm not feeling particularly sentimental about her welfare. Her life depends on the quality of your performance in the next half-hour. So smile."

Once she is cleaned up and changed Frisky leads Smith down the hall of the hotel, humming, as they head to room 2104. Once they are there Frisky knocks on the door, "Room service." But no one answers, "Room service."

When no one answers for the second time, Frisky throws Smith against the door, knocking it open. Leading with Smith as they walk in. When they get in Frisky is looking into a room, behind him. Smith looks up into a mirror and sees Burr, gun in hand, 'move,' Burr mouths. As soon as Burr steps out, Smith elbows Frisky in the nose, causing him to let go of her before Burr shoots him in the leg. Frisky screams in pain and falls to the ground. Smith grabs the gun Frisky had before she and Burr rush out of the room. "Go, get out." Burr orders.

Frisky lays on the floors curse the women, "Argh! You bitch… You bloody bitch!"

Once they are out, Smtih turns to Burr, "Where's Jed?"

"She is in another room, she's safe." Burr nods, "We need to worry about Pine."

Back at the sale site, Roper and Pine are greeting their buyer. "Mr. Kouyami. Sorry to keep you." Roper smiles.

"How are you?" Mr. Kouyami shakes Roper's hand.

"Good, thank you."

"Today marks the beginning of a new trade route, Mr. Roper."

"And the beginning of a beautiful friendship, to coin a phrase."

Barghati extends a hand to Pine, "Mr. Birch."

"Mr. Barghati." Pine shakes his hand, with a smile.

"How are you?"

"Very well, thank you."

Roper gestures over to the trucks, "As you can see, the trucks are loaded with the spec as agreed. The drivers are ready to take them to the destination of your choosing. Er, Jasper."

Jasper turns, having been closing one of the trucks, "Yes, sir?"

"Get them rolling, will you?"

"Yes, sir. Let's go!"

Baraghti looks around, "Where is Mr. Hamid?"

Roper takes a deep breath and grins, "I'm afraid Freddie was a little bit of a bad boy last night. I think he might be paying the price this morning." they call chuckle, "We can make a start without him if you are content. I suggest we process the second half of the payment."

"I am entirely content." Kouyami nods.

"Good."

Sandy gestures to a laptop and steps to the side, "Mr. Barghati, after you."Barghati signing into the laptop and everything else needed.

"Beautiful day for it." Roper looks around.

"The best." Kouyami looks around and nods in agreement. Once he signs in as well, Kouyami looks over to Sandy, "Please check."

"Thank you," Sandy smiles. Before making a call, "Yes, good morning. It's Sandy Langbourne here. Trade Pass. For authorization."

Sandy hands the phone to Roper, "Mr. Birch will now complete the transaction. Won't you, Mr. Birch?" Roper hands the phone to Pine. "Don't mess it up, Andrew. Lot of people depending on that beautiful little iris of yours. Come on, Andrew. We haven't got all day." What Roper can't see is that Pine is punching in the code to detonate the trucks. #963222. All the trucks come to a halt, "What's going on, Jasper? Why have they stopped?" Roper looks over to Jasper.

"I don't know, sir." Jasper shakes his head.

"What?" Roper looks on confused as the drivers begin to run from their trucks. All Pine has to do now, is press the call bottom on his phone. When he does, Roper takes the phone from him, realizing what he's done, "Jesus."

As Roper says this all the trucks begin to explode, one by one. All of them men shielding their faces as they watch. Their ears ringing as Kouyami takes a few steps toward Roper and Pine, "I want my money back, Mr. Roper." Roper doesn't answer, "Mr. Roper." Kouyami turns to Sandy, "you. Transfer my money right now."

Sandy does as he is told, but when he gets to the account it is empty. "Dickie." Sandy looks over to Roper. "Where's the first payment? There should be $300 million already in here."

Roper turns from Sandy to Pine, "Oh, you beauty." Roper moves to the computer, Kouyami still insistent.

"Did you hear me, Mr. Roper? I want my money. Now!"

Baraghti tries to get Kouyami to leave, "We better leave. We mustn't be seen…"

"I want the full amount returned to me. Do you understand? If you do not pay, there will be consequences."

"Don't you dare threaten me!" Roper looks up to Kouyami and shouts. "Who do you think did this? Arab militia! Little brown rats like the rest of you! You'll get your money when I'm good and ready! Understand?"

"We better leave," Baraghita comments quickly.

Sandy walks out with the men, "Gentlemen. Let us reconvene in the Nefertiti in one hour. Our organisation is used to dealing with problems like this, we can deal with it." Sandy turns back to Roper, "Dickie, we need to go."

Roper walks over to Frisky, taking his gun off his belt, "Pine!"

When Pine turns, he jumps as he is met with Frisky's gun, one that Roper pushes to his forehead. "Phoebe. You let Phoebe go, you get the money."

"Phoebe?" Roper chuckles, "You'd buy that girl for $300 million?" Roper glares at Pine for a moment, fighting the urge to shot. Soon he turns and hands the gun back to Frisky and Sandy quickly collects the laptop before they all head to the cars. "Call the airfield. Tell them to have the jet ready in one hour.


	27. Your Alive

When they head back to the hotel, Frisky is as nervous as everyone else, "Boss, maybe the back entrance?" He looks back to Roper.

"Yes." Roper nods. When they unload in the back, Pine leads Roper through the back areas of the hotel. Roper is a little shocked that Pine knows the area so well. When they get to one of the main halls Roper steps up next to Pine, "They come to the room. You transfer the money. I let Phoebe go. Clear?"

When Roper opens the door to his room, he is met with Burr sitting in one of the sits facing the door, "We've not been introduced. My name's Angela Burr."

"Dickie Roper."

"Where's Phoebe, if you don't mind me asking?"

Burr looks over to Pine, "She's downstairs, Jonathan."

Pine nods and turns his attention back to Roper, "All yours. Dickie." With that Pine walks out and downstairs, desperately searching for Smith. Finding Steadman first, who leads Pine back to the private area Smith is in. When he sees her he lets out a sigh of relief. "Phoebe…"

"Johnathan…" Smith stands and basically runs into Pine's arms and the two share a tight embrace.

"I think you can take it from here. I need to go make an arrest." Steadman smiles to the pair before leaving.

Pine turns his attention back to Smith, looking over the cuts and bruises on her face, "Are you alright?"

"I"m fine." Smith nods.

"Are you sure?"

"Jonathan, I'm fine." Smith smiles up to him. "Just happy you're alive." Pine nods and the two step out of the private area in time to see Roper and the other's being lead out of the hotel and into a police van.

Roper stops in front of Pine and Smith, "Why did you two do it, Jonathan?"

Pine glances down to Smith, before back to Roper, "You have to commit. You have to make a decision."

"Couldn't just scratch my nose, could you?" Roper smirks at Pine before winking at Smith, "See you in a few days."

As Burr and Steadman step outside the main hotel doors, Pine and Smith stay inside the hotel, holding the other's hand as if when they let out the other will disappear forever. As soon as everyone is loaded up, Baraghita, Kouyami, and their men hurry up to the police cars and get the police to give them their cars and the van. Steadman looks around, "What the hell's going on here?"

"I've got no idea," Burr looks around before turning to Pine and Smith, who are watching knowing almost exactly what will happen to Roper and the others.

They can hear Roper protesting from in the van as he sees who is now taking him, "Hey, wait a minute! Wait a minute!"

"Wait a second," Steadman steps forward, but Burr stops him from going any further.

Burr looks back to Pine and Smith with a smile as the cars drive away, before turning back to Steadman, "He deserves it."

Pine and Smith spend the afternoon and most of the evening together. The two holding the other as if they will never see them again once they let go. Around nine that evening they met Jed in the lobby. Smith greeting her with a hug, Smith had dropped her accent during today's ordeal and is now speaking with her American accent once again. A sound that is like music to Pine's ears. "hey, glad to see you're alright."

Jed nods and smiles to Smith, "I can't think you two enough."

"What time do you land?"

"6:00 am. Bright and Early." Jed and Smith chuckle.

"Will someone be there to meet you?"

"I think they'll all be there." Jed nods. "Phoebe, what if he doesn't recognize me?"

Pine chuckles and wraps an arm around Smith as he turns to Jed, "a son always recognizes his mother. And if he doesn't, we'll tell him." the three chuckle, "okay?"

"You two can come visit soon, though." Jed looks between Pine and Smith.

Smith nods, "I promise." As they walk out, Smith and Pine are hand in hand, while Jed and Smith have an arm wrapped around the other. When they get to the front door of the hotel, the girls hug one another tightly, since the two had become genuine friends through everything.

Jed steps in front of Smith and Pine, before Pine hugs her as well, "Be good."

"You're a funny fish, Jonathan." Jed chuckles.

"I know."

"Good."

Pine and Smith rejoin hands as the step away and wave to Jed as the car pulls away. Smith smiles up to Pine, "So, what now?"

"You know for the first time since I met you I don't know." Pine smiles down to Smith.

Smith wraps her arms around Pine's waists, "We could take down another criminal mastermind." She laughs.

Pine laughs and nods, "We could." he wraps his arms around Smith's waist as well, "or, and this is an even crazier idea, live normal lives."

"Jonathan Pine." Smith chuckles, "Don't tell me you're serious."

"I am." Pine nods, "the two of us have already taken down Richard Oslew Roper. I think we can handle a night little cottage somewhere."

"But not in Devon." Smith shakes her head and smiles.

"No, not in Devon." Pine laughs.


End file.
